The Troubled Violet
by Buttergriffin332
Summary: Donatello has been captured and has been experimented on my Baxter flystock. April blames herself for her friend's transformation and will do anything she can to change him back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"No!" Michelangelo cried out from the sight of his brother._

 _"Donnie, what have they done to you?" Raphel said, horror in his voice. Donatello just stared at his horrified brothers with a blank expression, awaiting orders from his master._

 _"Donatello snap out of it!" Leonardo yelled out to what used to be a scientist._

 _"Destroy them." A sinister voice said. Donatello's robotic red eyes lit up before he slowly grabed his new staff that was completly made out of metal._

 _"Donnie don't do this! Stop this isn't you!" The youngest of all the brothers cried out to his favorite brother. The only response he got was Donatello aiming the staff at them as if it were a gun._

 _"Don stop, we're your brothers!" Raph yelled out, his eyes filling up with tears of anger , sadness and frustration._

 _"I have no brothers." Was when their brother replied with before a series of missles were shot out and blood was splashed across the room, which was filled with the evil laughter of the Shredder._

"NOO!" Splinter cried out as he sat up from his bed, breathing heavily. His breathing slowed when he realised it was just a dream. He looked towards the door of him room. He quickly stood up and exited his room to search for his sons.

The doors to the dojo were opened to revile 3 of his sons in the living room watching T.V. He searched for his third eldest but he was no were to be found.

"Where is Donatello?" Splinter questioned. His sons turned their heards so him with a questioned look on their faces.

"He went to the junk yard before you fell asleep sensei. Remember, he asked you before he left." Leo explained.

"Alone!?" he said, becoming worried since he was pretty sure he was sleping for a few hours.

"He took April with him. Are you ok sensei?" Leo said. Splinter became worried for his son. He did not want his dream to become reality, but he was slightly releived since April was with him.

"I am fine my son." Splinter said. "I am just worried for you four." He said truthfully before entering the dojo again. He sighed, hoping his son would return fine.

Donatello and April continued to search through the junk yard, hoping to find something interesting. April looked around when she noticed the purple mask wearing turtle had disapeared... again. With it being dark it made things slightly harder for April to see what she was looking for.

"Donnie!?" She called out.

"Up here April!" She heard his voice call out to her. She looked up to see him on the top of one of the biggest junk piles there.

'How did you even get up there so fast?' April wondered to herslef. April searched for a way up her self, but the only way up there was to walk across a very thin wire, then jump onto a plank she already knew she wouldn't be able to make.

"Donnie could you come back down here please, I'm not ninja enough to do what you did!" April called up to him. His silhouette turned to her voice. She couls see he was holding something in his hsnad, but not sure what yet.

"Yeah, be right down!" He called back to her. She watched him turn his body before stumbling and literally rolling down the giant pile of trash. April gasped as he didn't stand up to stop himself, just continued to roll. April ran to were she predicted he would stop.

Donatello managed to get to his feet but gravity pushed him back down. He bounded off os something a thankfully landed on the ground on his plastron. He groaned in pain. His entire body was full of cuts and gashes, blood dripping from them.

"Donnie!" April crounched down next to him. She gasped at the sight she saw. She helped him to his feet as best he could without touching any cuts that might hurt him. She noticed his shell had black dust on in, as if he was shot by something. "Are you ak?" she asked him looking into his eyes. Here face was level with his because Donnie wasn't standing straight. He looked at her with complete pain filling his face.

"I've been better." He said tryig to joke. All she did was smile and shake her head.

"Lets get you to the lair." April said taking his arm and hand and started for the exit.

"We have a better idea." Another voice said in the darkness. They both recognised the voice all to well. Donnie completly ignored the pain, took out his staff and staied infront of April, even though she could protect herslef now, it was his 'crush instincts'. Karai jumped down from a pile of junk. April and Donnie faced their weapons at the kunoichi. "You know how to make a girl feel welcome." She comented.

"We're much worse when it's party time." Donnie said with an 'I don't care' voice. Karai placed a hand on her armored him. Donnie saw from the corners of his eyes, foot bots emerging from the shadows,slowly closing in on him and April.

"You don't mind if I throw one right now do ya?" The 'daughter' of Shredder said. From Donatello's caculations that there were only a few, so they could easily fight their way out of here.

"Umm Donnie?" April said, fear creeping inton her voice.

"Relax April, like Mikey said about the purple dragons, these guys are the same. Just a level one boss battle." Donnie said with a chill voice.

"Foot bots, retreave him." Karai said with her literally snappy fingers. And thats when the robots began to glow. The weapons came out of their backs and arms yes, but guns were attched to them, along with what seemed to be tranqulisers.

"I think level one got a few zeros added to it." Donnie said, fear creeping into his voice as well. The foot bots fired, what ever they were shooting at them, it was like the had a machine gun, the bullets just kept coming.

"Dudes, I'm getting a little worried about Donnie and April." Mikey said as the three turtles were about to leave for patrol.

"They have been gone a long time. Lets stop by the junk yard, maybe Donnie just lost track of time." Leo said walking through the turnslides. Raph mumbled something under his breath but Leo nore Mikey could figure out what he said. All the both of them knew was that he made a comment probably about Donnie purposly staying longer just to be with April.

"April, look out!" Donatello's voice cried out. April turned behind her to see a foot bot, sword at the ready. April was then pushed out of the way, replaced my a giant turtle.

"NO!" April cried out as she watched the blade swipe accross his plastron. She took off the robot's head with one swing of her tessen before crouching down next to her friend. He lay on his shell, his eyes closed and almost his entire chect covered in blood. "Donnie?" She said, hoping he was still alive. He opened his eyes slowly, it releaved April very little.

"Finally, foot bots, take the turtle." Karai ordered, pointing towards the bleeding and dying mutant turtle.

"You're not going to touch him!" April said standing up, defending Donatello just like he did for her when Karai was after her with the robot that just so happened to look like Chris Bradford's body suit.

"How cute." The evil kunoichi spoke, April just glared at her.

"A-aprilll." Donatello strained to say, but April completly ignored him, keeping her eyes on the kunoichi and three upgrated foot bots. "April... help." April looked behind herself to see that more foot bots had arrived and that er friend was surrounded by them. One had their foot on his shell keeping him down. One of the robots chirped and a smoke bomb was thrown down, the foor bots and Donatello were gone. She whiped her head around. Karai and the other robots were gone too. April now stood there, alone. She failed to protect her best friend when he needed her most, unlike him who never fails to protect her. April felt so ashamed. She could never forgive herself after this.

Footsteps were heard. April wiped her tessen out, ready for round two. But Leo, Raph, and Mikey were the ones causing the noise. April droped her tessen again and tears began to swell in her eyes. The three brothers dropped down from the fence and ran to April's side.

"April, what happened? Where's Donnie?" Leo questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder. April ran into his arms. Leo was surprised as first, but then wraped his arms around her as she cried into his plastron.

"It's all my fault!" She cried out. Leo looked to his brothers but they just shrugged his shoulders. Leo looked back to April.

"April, what happened?" Leo asked again. That's when April pulled away from Leo's chest and looked into his eyes.

"It's all my fault Leo. I could't protect him. Karai took him, she had foot bots with her, they were upgraded, they were faster, stronger, and had more weapons. I tried everything, I failed him, and I failed you guys!" April said tears falling from her eyes. Raph, Mikey, and Leo all gasped. Not only had their brother been captured, but Shredder has stronger weapons, and April blamed herself. This was not good.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one just as much :)**_

The remaining turtles and April ran back to the lair to inform master Splinter what stopped crying a few minutes ago, but she still felt guilty about what happened. She could still see the fear and pain in his eyes. The blood dripping from his face, neck, and plastron. The sight burned into her brain, haunting her, reminding her of how she failed to protect her best friend.

April and the turtles were in the sewers. Mikey staied close to April just in case she broke down again. She walked with her arms wraped around her stomach and and her head down. He walking pace was slow, then again so was everyone's. The turtles didn't know exactly what happened, all they know is that their brother was taken by Karai, and April blames herself for it.

Mikey placed a hand on April's back to comfort her. April looked at Mikey and wraped her arms around him for a hug. Not only did it help her, but it helped Mikey too. Leo and Raph watched the small sene play along.

"Don't worry guys, we'll get him back." Leo said not knowing anything else to say.

"I just hope he's ok." April said pulling away from Mikey's embrace.

Donatello awoke to find himself not in the junk yard anymore, not even in he lair either. Though just like the sewers this placed didn't at all look cozy. From what Donatello could make out from his tired eyes, was that he was in a dark stone room. The walls were cold moist as well as the floor. And only light source came from the small ceiling lamp, which hardly produced any light, and the door. It was a bared window so there was no hope on reaching through the window and unlocking himself.

Donnie shifted to also come to find that, he couldn't shift, he could, but not that much. He sat on the cold ground, but his arms were pined on to the wall. They slacked to that meant a remote controlled device could give and take slack from him to move his arms.

Donatello sighed and crossed his legs in a more comfortable position, cause he had a feeling he was going to be here for a while. Donnie looked down at his legs to notice that there were no scratches. No cuts, no gashes, no scraped, he was fine. He looked at his arms and they were in the same condition. In fact he didn't even feel any pain at all either. He looked down at his plastron and the big cut that he could have sworn he took for April was gone as well. Every injury has disappeared!

"What happened?" Donnie asked out loud.

"Master Splinter!" Leo called out for their sensei in the living room, making his way to the dojo. Splinter came out quickly, hearing the concern in his son's voice..

"What is it my son?" He asked making his way down the small stair case. Leo was about to answer, but April took the lead from there.

"Master Splinter, Donnie, he was captured. I couldn't do anything to stop it, it was all my fault!" She cried out, once again tears forming in her eyes, afraid that Splinter would be angry with her. Splinter gasped, the dream he previously had that day coming back to him. He colasped to his knees.

"No." Splinter gasped out. His three sons and adoptive daughter ran to his side.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Raph questioned, taking hold of his father's shoulder.

"I fear, something terrible, is going to happen to Donatello." Splinter said. He looked at his children. "You must rescue your brother, before it is too late." Splinter said, his voice stern, yet full of worry and fear.

"And we already know were to start looking dudes." Mikey said. Leo and Raph nodded to each other. April looked at sensei as he began to stand back up.

"Will you be accompanying us Splinter?" April asked. Splinter thought about it. But he knew that it was not time yet for him to leave the lair yet. As much as he wanted to be there to protect his sons, to keep the dream from coming true, he was sure that, that kind of technology could be put into his son that fast.

"No, you four must go alone. It is not time yet." Splinter said with his wisdomy voice.

Donatello puled on the restraints again trying to give himself some more slack because he was beginning not to feel his arms any more. Plus he heeded something to wrap himself with because it started to get cold in the room, and it didn't help since there was was water on the floor and walls. He let out a sigh of frustration. His eyes went wide when he saw his breath escape his lips. It was getting colder, and it didn't help with him being a cold blooded reptile.

"What's the whole point on capturing me, if all you're going to do is keep me pined to the wall?" Donnie asked himself out loud. His question was soon answered by the sound of a door unlocking and opening echoed off the empty walls. And there, standing in the light, stood Shredder, and what looked to be Baxter Bughead behind him. A small beep was heard and Donatello's hands fell from the wall. The blood quickly washing through his veins. He took his ams and crossed them over his lower plastron to rub them at the same time and looked up at the two figures... wait, one figure. Shredder was gone. Now the sorry excuse of a mutant fly was there.

Backster flapped its wings into the cell and closed the door behind him. Stockman fly didn't look any different from the last time be saw him. Still the ugly head and sweater, and the weird mud looking afro. But the only thing that did look different about him, was the fact his right arm was completly covered in Kraang tech! Like it was built into his skin. _'That doesn't look right'_ Donatello said to himself.

"Shre-e-eder, iz going to give you a chanzzze." Backster buzzed out. Donatello rolled his eyes and this time actually crossed his arms.

"And what is this so called 'chance'?" He asked making air quotes with the word chance before crossing his arms again.

"You can choose to give him the info he wants, or you can get an upgrade." A female voice said. Karai came into the room. Donnie sighed in annoyance.

"Can't I go a week without seeing you?" Donnie said trying to anger her, which worked because she glared at him. She took off into a run towards him and kicked him in the chest. The power from the kick caused his arms to uncross and hit the wall, which Donnie guesed was when Stockman fly pressed another button to lock his arms back into place.

"You will learn to respect us." Karai said. She crouched down in front of him and grabbed his jaw. "You will learn to respect me." She let go of his jaw stood up and turned around. That's when Donnie took the advantage to kick the back of her knees. She fell down but brought herself back up in a roll. She looked at Stockman. "Get his legs bolted down before I but you in the same position." She said pointing to the turtle.

 _'I need to get out of here.'_ Donnie said to himself as Stockman came towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The turtles made their way across the roof tops with April by their side. Quickly getting closer and closer to their destination to retrieve their brother, or in April's case best friend. April was feeling better because the closer they got to the building meant the closer they were to rescuing turtles stooped running which meant Leo was setting up the plan. April stood in between Leo and Raph, and listened to Leo speak.

"Alright guys, we search through every room. Avoid any enemies, stay out of sight, go it Raph." Leo said sternly looked at the second eldest brother. Raph just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah, no beating up the guys that kidnapped our brother got it." Raph said slightly aggravated.

"We'll do that after we rescue Donnie." Leo said. "Lets move!" Leo ordered and jumped off the roof.

Donatello stood on a platform, completely confused on what was supost to happen next. A few of Shredder's new foot bots had completely dragged him out of his cell, cuffed his hands together and forced him onto this platform, which rose about thirty seconds ago. He could see that there was water underneath him, and something swimming around in it, not sure what though.

To him they were skinny enough to look like snakes, but the only snakes he was aware of that lived in water were water moccasins, cotton mouths, or anacondas. He didn't completely remember which snake actually lived in water, he read that book when he was about six years old.

If this was a form of torture, they should pick something else because he was a turtle, he could pretty much stay under water for long periods of time. Once Donatello came up for air again, he would be out of the restraints and trying to escape.

Karai came up to the booth which Donnie was eye leveled with. She looked at him with an evil grin or smirk, which ever way didn't matter, her facial expression meant bad news. And from the position Donnie was in, he was the main topic.

"Got yourself in a pretty big predicament don't ya?" Karai said running her right hand over the control panel. Her fingers messing, but not flipping or pressing, with buttons and switches.

"I've been in worse." Donnie answered truthfully. He has been i worse. Try being forced to look at the thing you fear most, and have it constantly taunt you, until you wish you were dead, or live with the embarrassment of getting beat up by a monkey and getting laughed at by your brothers, and is oh so favorite, almost being killed by the very thing he created, Metal head.

"But I'm pretty sure you haven't been in a situation like this, have you?" She said, fliping a switch.

"I will admit to that, I have not." Donnie said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Tell me Donatello, how long can you hold your breath?" She said, placing both hands on the panel and leaning towards her prisoner.

"Well judging since I'm a turtle a pretty long time." Donnie said, wanting to know right now what was in the water because this didn't seem to be going anywhere good.

"And how do you feel about eels? Electric ones to be exact?" Karai said. It only took Donnie to seconds to comprehend what was going to happen next. He gasped and that was when the floor disappeared beneath him. With in seconds he hit the water, he snapped his eyes open to try and count how many eels there were, but his counting wasn't quick enough, from his guess it felt like a million! He screamed in pain under the water. It felt as if thousands of bolts of electricity was constantly shooting through his body. The torturous part was the fact it would shoot through him then stop for two seconds and shoot through him, but two times the pain.

Donatello had only felt a shock like this once, and it was only for like to seconds before he pulled away. He felt it when fixing metal head and a cir-cut wire came out place, zapping electricity every were and it managed to his him in the arm. But this was different. It was shooting through his entire body, and now it won't even stop anymore. Donnie was now wishing that he hadn't tried to become a smart-elic. If they asked him were his lair was he would either say, New York, or Earth and that tested Karia and Shredder's patients. He now was wishing he would have been smart and sucked in some more air before he fell into the water, because his chest began to burn, screaming or oxygen. If they didn't stop this now he would drown, and what good would he be too Shredder now?

The turtles and April made it to the top floor. They staied on the roof, walking on the support beams to look around. They had just mead it there not two seconds ago, and this was the last room they had to check before heading to the foot clan's barracks'. Someone was hear because they could hear faint screaming, the screaming in pain.

They made it into the middle of the room and began to see what was there. A giant take of water which had wires connected to a booth infront of it, which they all assumed were the controls to make it do stuff. And inside the tank were small, snake looking creatures, no eels. They were all attacking this one thing in the take, as if feeding on it, but not coming in contact with it. Then why was it screaming?

"Dude, is that guy just scared of those eel lookin' thing will bite him?" Mikey whispered to his brothers. April gasped when she realised what the big figure was.

"Guys, that's Donnie and those are electric eels!" April almost screamed out. She quickly covered her mouth as her voice began to echo off the walls. Foot soldiers emerged from the shadows.

"Lets go, we gotta help Donnie!" Raph said, finally happy to bust some robotic heads.

Karai wiped her head to the side to see the three turtles and April emerging from the ceiling. She glared at them. Karai pressed a button which began to drain all the water in the tank and ran out the door behind her, relieing on the two new foot robots put Donatello back in his cell.

Donatello fell through the bottom of the tube and collapsed on the ground and gasped for air. He panted and twitched as he tried to in-hail the needed air. He heard the small splashing of the eels as the wiggled around the ground.

Donatello just layed on his plastron, catching his breath, and uncontrollably twitching. He felt cold hands grasp his arms and drag him across the floor, away from what he thought looked like his brothers. But he fell wasn't able to see if it was his brothers because he soon unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The turtles were surprised to find out that April was right about the foot bots. They were a lot stronger than they remembered. There were only seven of them, but to the turtles it felt like hundred! The turtles could only get a few hits on them, they were just so fast! Faster, stronger, and more clever than the original foot bots, not to mention the fact they shot bullets at them, making it almost impossible to stay away from them.

April managed to slip by the foot droids to see that two of them were dragging Donnie away! April gasped and started running towards his direction, that is, until someone called for her.

"April! We have to go, they're just too strong!" Leo called out, his swords crossed and over his head, blocking an attack from bot. April stooped and turned to face Leonardo.

"We're leaving! I just saw them drag him off, we can still save him!" April said trying to start an argument until she felt arms wrap around her waist and hoisted her off the ground. Leo grabbed her and was taking her out of the building, the others following shortly behind. April tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but Leo just griped her tighter.

The turtles made it out of the building and a few blocks away until Leo put April down. But Leo instantly regretted it when he saw the looks on April's face, it was like all Hell broke loose. April faced Leo with so much anger and tears in her eyes.

"What the hell was that Leo!?" April screamed at him, pointing her finger at him. Mikey and Raph went wide eyed. They had never actually hear 'curse' before.

"If we would have staid, none of us would have gotten out!" Leo screamed back holding out his hand and pressing on his palm, as if there was something in it.

"I watched foot bots take him away! If we would have staid for five more minutes we could have rescued him! What point of 'I saw them drag him off' do you not understand! What kind of a brother are you, same goes for a leader! You need to use your head Leonardo! Sometimes I wonder if all you think about is trying to get everyone out without a scratch and be missing a person, then to have everyone with you!" April screamed out. Leo was having mixed amotions about this. He was upset by April's words, scared about what was going to happen to Donnie, angered by what April had said, and guilty about being so close to getting him back. April was right, he was a terrible leader, and no a good brother either.

"April, I.." Leo was at a loss of words, he had no way to respond to April's rant.

"We could have gotten him Leo!" April cried, her voice quiet and cracking. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have stopped and tried to rescue him, I wish it was me being tortured and not him." April cried, wrapping herself in her arms. She could only imagine what pain they could be inflicting on her friend right now.  
-

"Tell me what I wish turtle and this will all end!" Screamed Shredder ad he stared at the turtle being hanged by a chain from the ceiling. His arms were out stretched in a 'T' angle. He looked like the way Jesus did when he died on the cross.

Donatello once again had blood dripping from his body. And shredder had his knives dripping with blood as well. Donatello's plastron had two slashes on it, forming the tic-tac-toe game on it. He had five cuts on his face and neck, two on the right side of his neck, one his right cheek, and three on his left. His arms were covered in blood, which rested underneath were tens of cuts that were just given t him in the past to minutes. Shredder was showing no mercy, and Donatello was on the verge of snapping.

Donnie weakly tried to bring his head up again to look at the angry armored man. He did his best to give him a smirk, as much pain he was in right now, he was begging for death yes, but he would rather die then tell him were his brothers and father were hiding.

"You...can.. ffforget about.. it." Donnie weakly and slowly panted out. Shredder roared in anger and punched the purple mask wearing turtle in his face, making his blood splatter over the floor.

"If you do not tell me I will kill you were you hang!" Shredder threatened. Donatello just weakly and quietly laughed. He took a big gasp of air before speaking.

"Good luck finding out your... info then. I'm nothing... to you dead... so go a- ahead, kill me. But good luck capturing my brothers." Donnie said, pretty sure he was going to pass out mid sentence. Shredder grabbed Donnie by his neck and brought him towards his face.

"You keep telling yourself that." Shredder said, his voice grim and dark. "Donatello." He finished of and let go of Donnie's neck, leaving him to sway on the chains that cut into his wrists. He began to say something in Japanese, but Donnie was too tired and weak from the almost drowning, electrocuting, and the beating to over hear what he was saying. Shredder turned away from Donnie and exited the dark room, which from Don's perspective, became darker, and darker, and darker. That last thing Donnie felt was collapsing onto the cold floor and being dragged once again.  
-

The turtles took April home to get some rest, even though she said she didn't need it, they eventually convinced her, that if she wanted to go with them tomorrow, and hopefully bring Donnie home, she had to be fully rested.

Once April fell on her bed and warped herself in her blankets, she was out like a light. The cool warmth from the sheets, how they always made her feel better. It reminded her of Donatello, how she always felt in his arms when he would hug her. She always felt safe, protected. She always appreciated what he did for her. He went alone to rescue her father, worked for hours on end with no sleep to make the retro mutagen, and he would risk his own life to save her. He would do stuff like that for her, just to keep her happy and safe.

But then April's mind drifted to what happened that morning, when they were in the military junkyard. How he was taken from her. The one time Donatello relied on her, and she didn't save him. He called for her, but she ignored him, thinking it was just that 'don't do it' type things. And that's were the dreams, or she should call nightmares begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _It's all a foggy blur. Just blobs, nothing more. But being moved. Two hands, two arms. Gripping someone's wrists. Bloody hand wrappings for a green, three fingered hand...Donatello!_

 _Donatello was being slowly dragged down a hallway. Not one-hundred percent were he was going. A trail of blood followed behind him and the people, no robots dragging him, foot bots to be specific._

 _Donatello's vision was foggy, every time he opened his eyes, it was for a few seconds before closing them again, and every time he opened his eyes, all he could see were foggy globs. He couldn't make out any shape other than circles or squares. His mouth was slightly open, and some of the blood from his face dripped onto his parched lips. His legs began to lose feeling as well as his arms, pretty much his entire body. When Donnie opened his eyes he saw the trail of blood following them, he tried processing by the way it looked of it was his own or it was always there, but from being out tired and weak he was, he already knew it had to be his own._

 _A door was heard open. Donatello groaned over the loud creak. Flapping and buzzing was heard around the roof. Donnie didn't need to see that it was Stockman-Fly. He groaned again, but out of pure annoyance with this guy. Donatello opened his eyes again and actually tried to put some effort into seeing this time. But once he did, he wished he hadn't._

 _When Don focused his vision, he saw the fly man with a giant syringe in his hands, filled with a greenish red liquid, and Donnie was already going 'no' just by the size of the needle. It looked as if it were 20 inches look, and about 1 1/2 centimeters wide!_

 _"Get him on the table... I'm almozzzt ready." Baxter said, pointing to the table in the far corner, of this dusty, rusty, scary looking lab. Donnie felt him self being dragged, lifted up, and placed onto the table. He winced in pain when he felt something touch of of the cuts on his right arm._

 _Baxster flew over to him, holding the needle by his shoulder and leaning down over the weak and tired purple mask wearing turtle. Stockmanfly lowered the needle to the middle of Donatello's plastron, and that's when screaming began._

April shot her eyes open and screamed Donnie's full name.

"DONNIE! NO!" April panted and shot her head back and forth through the room, looking for the lab, and her friend who was being injected by some chemical. April brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She saw what was happening to Donnie that very moment. April once again began to cry. Her eyes burned from the previous times she had cried. But she could't help it, it was her fault this was happening to Donnie, and April knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until he was in the lair, safe with his brothers. And April wasn't going to let herself rest until that happened.

Donatello sighed happily as all the pain just left him in seconds after Baxter removed the needle. Donnie felt no pain, none at all. It was as if it never happened, or he died. Donatello felt so relaxed after the pain disappeared, he began to feel drowsy again, and this time he was thinking of purposely going to sleep, it would probably be the most peaceful sleep he's had so far, even though he hasn't been here for a while, his guess about three days, he's still been through a lot.

Donatello decided to fall asleep, who knows when he'll be able to have such a peaceful moment. Donnie relaxed his breathing and tried to drift of to sleep. But he felt something cold touch his arm. He opened his eyes to see a wet white towel with some red liquid on the damp part, washing away the blood on his arm. Baxter was tending to his wounds? Well isn't that lovely? Donnie tried to look for the gauze and disinfecting cream and stuff like that, but all he found was just a rag being taken to his arms.

 _'I guess that makes sense, why would Shredder want me fully able to walk and run properly when I'm his prisoner. He needs me alive yes, but it's not like hes gong to keep me healthy so I can run away.'_ Donnie thought to him self. Donnie quietly sighed, he hoped his brothers would rescue him soon, because from the sound of things, Shredder is going to not take it easy on his any longer, and Donnie didn't want to know what Shredder had in store for him next.

April and the turtles were in the dojo with Master Splinter, talking about April's vision she had last night. Splinter felt an aching pain in the pit of his stomach to hear such a thing to happen to his son. Splinter's fear for his son grew even more, afraid of how closer he is to becoming what he saw in his own vision, of hopefully nightmare. Though it did wonder to him on why April was able to see what his son was seeing, but he had a theory.

Master Splinter stroked rubbed his small white beard and hummed to himself. His sons and adoptive daughter stared at him giving him a 'what is it?' look.

"April, perhaps your worry for Donatello has given you a connection to him." Splinter said.

"I guess that make sense." April responded.

"I think it does. If April's basically physic, that that means she can read minds and stuff to that effect. Maybe her bond of worry for Donnie caused her to see what he saw. If April can do that again, it might help us find him!" Leo said, looking at April.

"Yeah, but it happened in my dream though, we don't even know if it was real." April said, even though it looked real to her. All the scratches and bruises and cuts he had. And the blood that stained the floor as they dragged him on the floor to Stockman, and what ever he engected him with. April shuddered from that, she only hoped that he was ok.

"April, if something like this happens like this again, tell me or my sons immediately." Splinter ordered. April nodded.

"Hai sensei." April said finishing her nod with a bow of her head.

"Now, find a way to rescue your brother." Splinter said with a stern voice, talking to Leo, Mikey and Raph.

"Hai sensei." The three of them said together.

"Go." Sensei said, and the three turtles and human went out the dojo.

The four friends decided that they might need Casey's help with this, the more the merrier, and right now, they need more. Casey arrived not long ago, 7 minutes ago at least.

"Really man, April said she saw him and you still-."

"Yeah yeah I know Casey, April yelled at me about it yesterday, I feel bad about it and I wish I could take it back. And I'm wishing even more now because of the dream April had yesterday night." Leo said.

"What did you dream about, red?" Casey asked her.

"We don't have time for that, the quicker we leave the lair the quicker we are to saving Donnie." April said, taking charge at this moment.

"Yeah dudes, lets go save Donnie!" Mikey cried out, throwing his fist into the air.

"I already have one. Step 1: get inside step 2: rescue Donnie with out leaving him this time." April said.

"April-." Leo tried to question.

"Leo" April started. "I will not leave without him, not this time, not again." April said, shaking her head as she spoke. Leo gave her a questioning look at first before giving her a firm nod.

"Lets move fellas!" Leo ordered, and with that they left the lair. April was determined not to leave without Donnie this time, whether they liked it or not. April will not allow her self to fail Donnie a third time.

 _'I just hope he's doing ok.'_ April said to her self.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Donatello sat on the floor of his cold cell once again. His wounds have been 'cleaned' and was dragged back to his cell and chained to the wall again. He has yet been fed and he was sure that he had to be fed within today of a few days from now, he at lease needed water, even if he is a turtle, he has human qualities as well, a normal human can only go without water for three to four days. Donnie and his brother could possibly make it to five. Same thing for food, a normal human can survive for about a little over three weeks with no food, and Donnie just hoped Shredder wasn't going to make him wait that long and not leave him here for his body to east its self away.

Donnie heard a familiar creek from the door, but didn't bother looking up. He heard something being kicked and slid over to him. He slightly raised his head to see a wooded spoon and a small bowl filled with so called 'food.' Some people would refuse to eat this if they weren't japanese, but Donnie knew the food all to well, it was one of his favorite japanese dishes, sekihan. What the sad part was that it was a small portion.

Sekihan is a very traditional dish, it was rice boiled with red beans. In America it was called red rice. It's a sticky rice steamed with adzuki beans, which give a reddish color to the rice, which gave it the name red rice. Donatello loved the food as a kid, and still did till this day.

A faint beep was heard and Don's arms fell to his side. He sighed in relief as the blood rushed through his arms again and began to feel them. The door was then slammed shut, not knowing when the man who gave him food would return.

Donnie looked down at his small bowl of red rice. He sat up on the wall to position himself better without causing any pain to himself from his cuts. He picked up the spoon and bowl and placed it in his lap and took a spoon full of the rice and placed it into his mouth. It was slightly cold, but still satisfying. He hummed quietly and began to take a few more spoonfuls of the sekihan.

After the bowl was empty he placed it aside and wrapped his arms around his cold body. He could tell by his open cute, the temperature of the room and the fact that the walls were wet, he was getting sick. He shivered against the cold moist wall. All the times in the lair he wished it was cold in there, he would take it all back if there was just one blast of heat, or a fire right next to him. If he didn't starve to death, or die from infected cuts, he is definitely going to freeze to death, and being a cold blooded reptile wasn't helping.

He let out a shaky breath and watched as the air left his mouth with a puff of white smoke. He leaned his head against the wall and brought his knees up, and wrapped his arms around them. Staying in one place for a long period of time mixed with the friction of him shivering can keep him warm. He sat sideways, his entire left side touching the wall.

The door swung open again and three shadows casted over him. He looked from the corner of his eyes to see the mutated Baxter Stockman, and two foot bots. He whimpered slightly knowing that he was going to be pinned to the wall again, forced to be vulnerable to the extreme cold. He buried his head into his knees when he heard the footsteps approaching. He heard the wooden bowl move, and two hands grasp his left arm.

"Leave him." Stockfly said. "If we want the plan to continue, he needzzz to be healthy." Baxter buzzed out.

 _'Gee, you think you could have thought of that while you were washing off the blood on me!"_ Don screamed at him in his head. Donnie felt the two hands leave him and the footsteps walked back to the door.

"I'd get all the zzzleep I can, Donatello." Stockman buzzed. "You're going to need it if you continue to reject telling Mazzter Shredder, what he desirezz." He finished and then the door closed. Donnie sighed and placed his forehead on his knees pads and just came to realize that now that his hands weren't bolted to the wall, he actually had a chance to look around and possibly escape!

"Heh heh heh, not so smart are you Bughead?" Donnie joked to himself before standing up. He wobbled on his feet and tightly pressed his shell against the wall to regain balance. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out before trying again. He was still a little off balance but he managed to stay on his feet. He slowly walked to the door, dragging his feet slightly. He looked through the small window to see that he was in a dungeon of some sort because there were other cells. He was in a different one than the others though. The others just had stone bars, he head a cell with an iron door. The must have put him in this one, cause even though he has a shell, if they were going to have him starve to death, he would be able to slip through the gaps in the bars.

Donnie had to look for something to help him escape before Shredder came for him again, he had a little energy now, if he could find a way to open the door, he could possibly have a chance to escape. All he needed to do was get the door open, and he might know how.

The turtles decided to split up this time to cover more ground faster. Though Leo was concerned about someone else getting captured, April's words rung through his head like a gong. If they wanted to get Donnie back, he had to take chances.

Mikey took the top floor were April saw Donnie last, thinking they might be doing what ever they were doing to him again.

Raph took the floor below Mikey's, that was one of the bunkers and infirmaries. Raph was going to take care of any foot bots that stood in his way of finding Donnie, whether Leo liked it or not.

Leo was outside, making sure no foot bots got inside the building and taking care of any vehicles the soldiers were in.

And April insisted on taking the last floor, the dungeon. It was in one of her daydreams to see a dark soom with a little light. She automatically asumed that had to be the dungeon.

Mikey walked around the room. No one was around. The giant take was empty and the electric eels were one the ground below t dead. The rotten smell filled the room, causing Mikey to constantly gag. He turned his head behind him to see nothing other than random equipment. He picked up a few things for Donnie, thinking he could use them for upcoming projects.

"Maybe the other dude have had better luck than me?" Mikey said to himself outloud and pulled out his T-phone. He dialed Leo's number, since he was the only turtle that would be safe to call. His phone was shot out of his hand before the second ring went through. He gasped and looked at his broken T-phone which had a boney cloe in the middle of the screen. He pulled out his chucks.

"Heh heh heh heh, it's been a long time to get to fight you alone." A dark growling voice taunted him. Mikey recognised the voice instantly.

"Easy Razar, maybe if you're a good dog I might have a bone for you." Mikey taunted back. Mikey was knoacked off his feet and smaked down onto his plastron. A bone foot with raser shap claws stood on his shell.

"Don't call be a dog." Razar replied before swiping his claws at Mikey, causing him to scream in agony and pain.

Raph heard Mikey's scream from the flor he was on. He whiped his head up and his eyes widened in fear.

"MIKEY!" Raph cried out, and took off to the stairs. A high pitched robotic yelp was heard behind him. He turned his head while he was running to see he was being followed byt three of the old foot bots. He spun his said and shoved them into two of the heads of the robot on the left and right, and kicked the one in the center. He crouched doen, pulled out his sais and began his run again.

Once Raph got to Mikey's floor he found him on the floor, blood surrounding him. Raph gasped and ran to his side. He lifted him up and rested his head on his shoulder. A scratch started from his neck all the way to the bottom of his plastron.

"Mikey?" Raph said. When he didn't get an answe he tried again. "Mikey! C'mon little brother talk to me." Raph said shaking him a little.

"Rrrrraaph?" He heard him moan out. Raph sighed in relief when he heard him reply. Raph pulled out his T-phone and called Leo. As much as he wanted to save Donnie, he didnt want to lose Mikey.

April slowly walked through the corridor. Every noise made her jump, she was close to Donnie, she could feel it, and she didn't want to lose him now. She made it to the end of the hall way to find seven cells. Six of them were empty, but she wasn't so sure about one. It had a giant door which blocked anyway of telling if someone was in there or not.

She approached the door slowly. Not wanting to make any noise that could alert the foot or Shredder. She placed her hands on the cold door and peered in through them small window. And there, was Donnie leaning against the wall leaning on his side, hugging his knees with his head resting on them. He was shivering and covered in cuts and bruises. The sight of him like that almost brought tears to her eyes. But she fought the urge to let them fall. She tapped on the door to get his attention.

"Donnie." She whispered to him, he didn't move. So she tried again. "Donatello." She said. April watched as he slowly rose his head from his knees and looked to the door. His left cheek had a large scratch that reached down to his neck, and few other scratches were on his face and shoulders as well, but not as bad as the one on his neck.

"April?" He said, his voice shaky, as if he thought he was imagining the whole thing.

"Don't worry Donnie, I'm going to get you out." April said and started looking for a key. Donnie stood up in his cell and approached the door. April freaked out from his foot steps, thinking it was Shredder, but Donnie didn't notice.

"April, it's no use. Shredder and Stockman have the only keys. There's no way to get me out." Donnie said placing his hands on his side of the door. His voice was scratchy, as if he had been gargling nails. April shook her head and started taking quick breaths.

"No, no you're wrong. There- there has to be a way." April started to freak out. She was so close to getting him out. She made a promise to herself that she wasn't leaving without Donnie. "I won't leave you again!" April said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Donnie saw her freaking out and wished there was something he could do. He wanted to get out just as much as April wanted him out too, but there was no way to get him out.

"April, the only possible thing you can do is pick the lock." He said with a small cough afterwards.

"But she has no time for that." A dark voice said to the both of them. Donnie gasped in fear, and April wiped her head and pulled out her tessen. Hearing Donnie's gasp only made April want to get him out of here even more. "You think you can face me? Your pathetic turtles and rat master are no match for me!" Shredder boomed out.

"April, run! Save yourself!" Donnie called out from his side of the door, but instantly regreted it when he began to cough again, but this one caused pain to him.

"I'm not leaving you again Donnie." April said. Donnie shook his head from the other side of the cell.

"April, don't." Donnie begged, but April didn't listen.

 _'I said I'm not leaving without him. Even if it means **I** don't leave.'_ April said to herself.

"You wish to rot here with the turtle, then so be it." Shredder said. And that's when five of the new foot bots jumped out and grabbed April by the arms, knocking her tessen out of her hand at the same time.

"April!" Donnie cried out, holding in a major cough, causing his throat to burn. That's when Shredder and Baxter bug head came towards Donnie's cell. Donnie backed up from the door until his shell his the wall. He began taking quick breaths much like April was. His eyes widened in fear when the door opened. The words Stockman said to him a few hours ago rung in his head. He wasn't ready for whatever was going to happen to him next. Three of the foot bots let go of April to grab Donatello.

Donnie tried to doge the first attempt of being grabbed by the first bot, but he ended up running his shell into another bot. Two of them grabbed his wrists and shoulders, forcing his head down while the other stood behind to make sure he didn't escape. They forced him out of the cell and in front of Baxter and Oroku Saki. The robots stopped him in front on the two figures. April was still struggling to get out of the other two robot's grasps.

"Is the machine ready for the procedure?" Shredder asked the mutant fly.

Yezzz mazzzter. I'm juzzt waiting for your approval." Baxter buzzed out.

"Good." Shredder said. He looked down at the weak turtle in front of him, being forced to bow. He grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the ground, causing Don to gag. "You brought this onto yourself turtle. You had chances, now you will perish. Now you will learn to respect me, now that you have no choice." Shredder said.

"Leave him alone!" April screamed out. Shredder looked to April and dropped Donatello. He fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for breath as he was draged back to his feet.

"You will watch him perish. But before I hand you over to the Kraang." Shredder responded.

"No." Donnie gasped out with his scratchy voice. Shredder opened one of his blades and sliced at Donnie's arm causing him to whimper. He refused to scream, he wanted to show to the Shredder that he wasn't afraid.

"Take him and the girl to Stockman's lab and begin. I don't want to see him again until you are finished." Shredder said and walked away, being followed by Baxter, Donatello, and April. Donatello and April were both scared and feared over the same thing. What was going to happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Donatello and April walked next to each other to wherever they were going. Dried blood was on the floor, in a position as if someone was dragged across the floor. April looked to Donnie who still has blood dripping from his new wound from Shredder. April just wanted to wrap her arms around him and give him a hug, to let him know everything was going to be ok and that nothing was going to happen. But she would be lying through her teeth. Everything wasn't going to be ok, something bad was going to happen to Donnie, and April feared the worst. If to make matters worse, after April was forced to watch what happens to her best friend, she's going to be handed over to the Kraang.

April would willingly surrender to the Kraang if it meant saving Donatello. She would do anything for the guys, they were there for her when they accidentally mutated her father. Sure she went berserk on them when she learned the truth, and she still hates herself for that, but as an apology she would do from them what they did for her.

Donnie and April were shoved through a door. Donatello almost fell over but managed to regain his balance in time. This was a different room than the one Donnie was in were his wounds were cleaned. This room was brighter, and bigger... much bigger. And on the far side of the room was a table with five cuffs built into it. One on the very top, two side my side a few inches underneath the first one, and two below the other two about 5 inches above the very bottom. And something about the size of the Shellraiser was over the table. A few mechanical stuck out of it, and a table with robotic parts and surgery tools were placed on small tables on the walls for the arms to reach.

Donnie gulped from the sight. Kraang tech was what most of the robotic part were. Baxter was flying around the room carrying extension cords in his arms. He flew down to the table and plugged some things into the bottom then flew up to the mechanism over it and plug some wires and cords into that as well. Baxter flew over to a table a good distance away from the table and picked up a strange remote.

"Lock him onto the table, and bring the girl right here." Bug head said pointing to the corned of the room where she could see what ever was going to happen to Donatello.

"Wait what?" Donnine question as the robots dragged him to the table. It bent down to where he had to walk onto it to cuff himself onto it. Donie pinned his feet to the ground, making him unable to move. "You can forget that." Donnie said trying to pull against the arms of the robots. April watched with hopeful eyes that he would manage to slip free. But she didn't hope enough when a foot bot came behind him and kicked his shell, knocking him off balance, giving the bots enough time to turn him around and get him onto the table. They managed to get his neck, wrists and her right ankle, but his left was still free. Her drew his leg up and kicked a bot right in the chest, causing two to replace that one and cuff his other leg to the table.

Donatello had a phobia with not being able to move, that's why he had one of the biggest rooms in the lair, so obviously he started freaking out. He pulled against the restraints and started taking extremely fast breaths. The table seemed to be old because he was pulling on the left wrist cuff and he was hearing it creak and moan, meaning it was about to break off. Stockman flew over to Donatello with the weird he had injected him with days before when he cleaned him up. The needle wasn't as big as the other one was. Donnie arched his back when the needle was injected into his neck, he whimpered in pain. Donnie's breath eventually slowed down and his chance of escape left.

April stared in horror as Donnie who was previously on the verge of a panic attack just being injected by a liquid just instantly calmed him down, that's unreal.

"What did you put in him!?" April cried out.

"I injected him with a zzzenative, juzzt to calm izz actionzz." Bug head said. "He will zztill feel pain." He finished, causing April to look at Donnie in worry. "Letzz see what thizz baby can do." Baxter buzzed out and powered up the machine above Donnie. Baxter approached the captured turtle and ripped the mask off his face. "We don't need thizz dezztroying my work." He said and threw the cloth onto his desk. April stared at were his mask was placed, then looked back to see Baxter cutting at Donnie's leather strap. Once it was cut he threw it were it wouldn't effect anything that was going to happen and backed away as the machine's arms began to move.

-  
The turtles took Mikey home and had Casey replace him for this mission. As much as they really didn't want to, they needed to get Donnie back, safe and sound. So that's why they are at the Foot clan building again. The turtles were worried even more because April didn't answer the seven calls on her T-phone.

"Alright if you find Donnie or April, call one of us immediately." Leo said just before charging for the building. Leo, going in without a plan? Stuff's about to go down.

Casey and the turtles instantly knew where to go, and that scared them. They heard loud high pitched scream and cries of pain. And who the voice belonged to, scared them even more. Casey and the turtles made it to a room where the screams got louder. Another voice was heard, but a female one...April! The turtles and Casey leaned to the side to see what was going on. And what they saw, made them happy they left Mikey behind.

There lay Donnie, screaming in pain, covered in his own blood, tears streaming down his face. Mechanical arms moving around in a giant hole in his plastron, putting things into it. His purple mask was gone and the leather strap was being moved around and being sewn with something. Needles and robotic parts were stuck to his skin with blood stained on them, as well as the mechanical arms. One came out of Donnie's chest and picked up a knife looking thing and started cutting some where else, causing Donnie to scream even louder, and more tears to fall.

"Dude, that is so messed up." Casey whispered. The turtles looked over the door some more to find April trapped in a corner, pushing against the foot bots crying. They were forcing her to watch Donnie, probably, die in front of her, and she couldn't do anything about it. The turtles had tears forming in their eyes as well.

"We have to help him!" Raph standing said up then waited for Leo to reject, but he didn't. He stood up right next to him and drew his katanas, and Raph puled out his sais and Casy pulled out a baseball bat.

"Let move!" Leo yelled out and that's when they charged into the room. A startled Baxter was by a table, controlling the mechanical arms.

"Turtlezz! How did you get here!?" Baxter cried out, flying up as high as he could go to stay away from the guys.

"We just followed the cries of pain." Casey said, placing his bat in his hand, hearing a whimper spme from the end of the room, that didn't belong to April. Baxter flew off to the side to try and fly over the turtles. "Get him!" Casey said. That's when the two brothers jumped up and tackled the mutant fly to the ground. The foot bots except one took action and went after the turtles, while Casey went to help April. Another loud cry of pain sent the two turtles heads to their crying brother. Baxter kicked them off of him and flew up and held the remote and pressed a few buttons.

The mechanical arms left Donnie, which were now covered and stained with blood. Donnie's chest was glowing and half of his face was covered, as well was the entire same half. Something, which looked like metal, went all the way down to the end of his plastron, were the metal switched to the right leg. Blood surrounded their brother, and he lay still, unable to see if he was dead or alive. The foot bots took hold of the red and blue mask wearing turtles.

"You are too late." Baxter said. The cuffs on the table unlocked, but Donnie still lay still on the table, as if he was dead. Baxter flew over to him.

"Get away from my brother!" Raph yelled out, but Baxter seemed unfazed. He placed something orange in his plastron and a whirring sound was heard. Donnie did a chinese get up and flew off the table and stood next to Stockman.

"Donnie?" April questioned as Casey was trying to calm her down.

"What did you do to my brother!?" Raph yelled out.

"Hezz not yourzz anymore." Baxter buzzed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What did you do to my brother!?"

"He'zz not yourzz anymore." Baxter replied. Donatello just stood there with a blank expression on his face. He just stared at his brothers and friends and didn't say a word, his red eye glowing and the purple Kraang liquid moving around his face, neck, plastron, belt and leg as if it were his new blood. Both of his arms were covered in sharp metal, the left one had a point on it. And in the middle of his plastron was a small orange diamond like object the glowed. And something stuck out of his shell, looking like the thing on a car to get a radio signal.

April stared at her best friend in horror. He was turned into a mutant robot, anf from the looks og things he was being controlled. She pushed Casey away and ran to Leo and Raph to get a better look at what her friend had become. None of the foot bots stopped her, they just kept their hold on the two turtles.

"Donnie?" April said, on the verge of tears again. "No." She whispered. Stockman laughed and started messing around with a remote he picked up.

"I sugezzt that you should leave before thingzz get mezzy." Stockman said. The foot bots were taking hold of April and Casey and shoving the four through the door. They were surprised he was letting them leave with no problem. But they came this far, they weren't leaving without a fight. Raph took hold of a foot bot's wrist and pulled forward, causing the arm to rip right off.

"Give me back my brother!" Raph ordered. After that was said, Leo kicked the foot bot behind him, took his katanas and took out the last ones.

"You want your brother zzo bad, here." Baxter said before pressing a button on the remote causing Donnie's red eye to flash. He charged his brothers. He normally would have been easy to take out since it was three against one, April didn't have the heart to attack her best friend when she's the reason this happened to him.

Donnie easily dogged Leo's swords and managed to elbow him in the chest then sweeping him off his feet and before hitting the ground kicking him in the chest and sent him flying across the room. Raph looked at his brother, sais in hand, waiting for the first move. Donnie did the same thing, waited. From living with him fir 15 years Donatello knew that Raph would make the first move and he normally charged. But this time was different, Raph was a distraction while Casey snuck by to grab the remote.

"Don, snap out of this Donnie, we don't want to hurt you." Raph said, really not wanting to actually hurt one of his younger brothers. Donnie's reply scared Raph.

"I know Raph, but I want to hurt you." His voice sounded normal, but the tone of his was just filled with... anger. As if this side of Donatello was actually his angry side. Donnie got out of a fighting stance when Raph's expression was mixed with fear and shock. "And you want to know why I want to hurt you all? Because of what I hear you all say behind my back, how I'm not important to the team, how I'm weak, how I'm just the brains of the bunch and not needed. Well, for now on, you better watch what you say about me because when it comes back, it's going to come back hard." Donnie said with pure anger and hate in his voice. And after hearing that, it made Raph want to punch himself in the face. He had said those things about Donnie. But that was just because he was worried about him. After that incident with Slash, he's been more worried about his brothers. If Donnie didn't stay in his lab half his life, his arm may not have been broken.

"Donnie, I..." Raph couldn't find the words to say to his brother. "I know what I said was wrong." Raph said, loosening his grip on his weapons. "I was just-." Raph was cut off when Baxter started scream.

"No! Zztay away from me!" Baxter said trying to fly away from Casey. Donnie completely forgot about Raph and went after the human. April just realized that she might have an idea on what to do.

"Raph!" April called out to him. Raph turned to look at her. April motioned for him to come to her.

Donnie chased after Casey at top speed. He managed to tackle him to the ground, pick him up and placed him on the table Donnie was previously was on. Some of Donnie's blood started to seep through Casey's clothes. Donnie locked the cuffs onto him. They only lock his wrists but that was all Donnie needed done. Once he turned back around he saw Raph in the air, ready to strike him with his sai. Donnie glided to the left. He dodged his upper spinning kick, a sweep to the legs, but allowed him to punch him in the face, which resolved with a loud _clang_ since Raph punched his metal side. Raph hissed in pain and backed away, holding his hand in pain, giving the robotic Donnie to jump up and kick his brother in the chest like he did with Leo send him onto his shell, sliding down the floor.

And speaking of Leo, that's when he came in and managed to slice at what little skin was showing on his shoulder. Donnie turned his head to face him, and his red eyes shot a laser at his eldest brother as if it were a Kraang's gun. While Donnie was distracted with Leo, April came up behind him, with her tessen ready, and sliced at the thing that came out of his shell. Donnie stopped moving.

"NO!" Baxter yelled. "The zzignal!" He yelled out and stared mashing buttons on the remote that no longer worked. Donnie looked around as if he had no idea where he was. They he looked back to Leo and saw Raph beside him from the corner of his eyes, and Casey on the table.

"Guys?" He question before falling forward.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for short chapters, I'm not one to make fight scenes, mostly friendship and love scenes.**_

 _ **-Buttergriffin332**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Raph reached his hand out to keep his little brother from falling, and placed his other on his now iron covered shell to keep him supported. His bo staff holder was made of metal now, along with about half a foot of the strap that goes over his shoulder.

"NO! I won't accept thizz!" Baxter screamed out and flew towards Raphael and Donatello, ready to take back what he stole, but Leo, being the protective leader and brother, jumped up, katanas raised and sliced at Baxter, only hitting one of his wings slicing it off, causing him to fly out of control and smash right into a wall, falling down in a heap, unconscious.

April had helped Casey of the table, no covered in his friend/enemy's blood. Donnie still stood, but now was leaning against Raph's shoulder, still asleep. April looked more worried then she was before. Full sight of him, it just killed her.

"We have to get him back to the lair!" Leo said. The turtles nodded. Raph picked Donnie up and lightly slung him over his shoulder and took off after his older brother, followed by April then Casey.

Once the turtles left, Baxter awoke with a pain in his giant heat and anger raging in his body. He stood up, no unable to fly properly and stared at the door the turtles and humans escaped with the robotic Donnie. Baxter chuckled evilly and raised up his device and looked to see a blinking red light on it.

"You may have dezztroyed the current zzingnal, but you can't break radio zzignalzz." Baxter said. Now he just had to wait for the right for the right moment to activate the chip inside of Donnie's head, then take out the turtles once and for all.

The turtles, Casey, and April returned to the sewers, with a few scratches and cuts, but returned home with their brother/friend. Mikey who previously laid on the couch heard the turn slides moving and hopped off the couch and sprinted to his family. Leo stopped Mikey from coming any further.

"Is he ok dudes?" He asked, trying to look over his eldest brother's shoulder to see if is his captive brother was here.

"Mikey, go get master Splinter." April told him.

"But-

"Just do it!," April commanded; and with that, Mikey took off to get his sensei. Raph walked over to the couch a placed his second youngest brother on the couch. Splinter came in after hearing Michelangelo's worried voice.

"What has happened?" He asked as he walked down the stairs.

"We don't know rat dude." Casey said shrugging his shoulders and looking over to the sleeping robotic turtle.

"Sensei, there was nothing we could do." Leo said in a low voice. Splinter made his way to is son. What he saw made him gasp. The memories from his nightmare shot through his mind, the evil in his eyes, and the hatred in his voice after what he said, just before he killed his brothers and crush.

"Donatello..." Splinter said lowly and approached his son. The rat crouched down and every detail he saw in his nightmare was there in front of him, and so much more. "No." He said in a whisper tone. He bowed his head, trying to hide his tears from his sons.

"Sensei, are you ok?" April asked a placed a hand on his shoulder. Splinter rose his head a little.

"No, I do not feel well," He said standing up on his feet. He stared down at his sleeping, half robotic son. "I... need to meditate." He said slowly, and turned around away from his son and started for the dojo. His sons looked with confused eyes on how strange he acted after seeing their brother. Everyone turned to Donnie ho still slept on the couch, half his face covered in iron plates, hiding behind his purple mask. The wires with the Kraang liquid going down his neck to his plastron, connecting to other wires that were plugged into his metal covered arms and leg.

His brothers, April, and Casey stared at him with sorrow eyes. Mikey took a step forward but April placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He looked over his shoulder to see her shaking her head, giving him a 'not now' look. Mikey sighed and looked to the floor.

"Let's let him rest guys, we saw what he's been through, it might be a while until he wakes up." Leo said, leaving his brother's side. Casey was the next to leave, followed by Raph, who was followed by Mikey after a few hesitations, but April didn't want to leave his side, she wanted to be there when he awoke. So she sat down on the floor to were if she looked up she got a perfect angle of Donnie's face, got comfortable on that floor and clicked on the t.v, keeping the volume low, trying to give Donnie as much as rest as possible after seeing what happened to him.

She swore she might have heard snapping, as if his entire rib cage was broken, but that could have been her imagination, after freaking out so bad. Once that was over he was still breathing, so he couldn't be dead, but she could see in the way he was breathing, and his face that he was in total pain, much like he looks now.

April looked back at Donnie to see that he did look in pain, and it killed her to see him like that. She had seen him in pain before, but this was different. She was able to help him before, she can't this time, and it killed April that she couldn't help him this time, as least not until he woke up, which April hoped was soon. She needed to apologize to him for everything has happened.

''I'm really sorry Donnie." April whispered with a shaky voice as tears threatened to fall.

It's been about six hours since the Hamato family and friends had rescued Donatello. Mikey was feeling a lot better after being forced to stay in the lair. He still feels pain when he moves specific ways, but he almost seems his normal self. He still has the wrappings over his chest, along with a few hard to put in stitches. Everyone had fallen asleep, worried about Donatello. April slept on the floor, still in the positing she sat in, except her head leaned against Donnie's arm. He had moved over the hours, and his right arm fell off the couch.

Donnie slowly opened his eyes and quickly closed them not used to light from one side of a room. He opened them again. He took in what little surroundings he could see, and he instantly recognized that he was in the lair. He quickly sat up, thinking everything was a complete dream, but the theory was shot down fast when a horrible pain shot through his chest. He slowly sat back down with a cry of pain. He breaths became quick, he felt like his entire chest had been burned, the skin ripped off, then burned again, the cut open. He looked at his plastron to see what injuries he had, but came to see it covered in Kraang tech, along with his arms and leg. His half covered eyes opened wide from the sight of himself. His entire body was covered in dried blood and metal, as if he were an animatronic from the Five Nights At Freddy's game, his breaths quickened, if at all possible.

He heard a moan from his side, he looked down the couch to see April stirring awake. _'April?'_ He questioned himself. The light from the t.v shining on her face. April looked up at him and gasped.

"Donnie!" She cried out and wrapped him in a big hug. Normally Donnie would be a blushing maniac but right now he was about to become a crying maniac.

"April, April please let go." He quickly said. She quickly pulled away from hearing the pain in his voice. He let out a sigh.

"Oh my gosh, Donnie I am so sorry." She said placing her hands over her mouth. Donnie laid back down with it seeming to be the only positing we didn't feel pain in his chest.

"It-it's ok." He lied. Instead of showing her gratitude of him being awake through a hug, she pecked his cheek, _that_ caused him to blush. He giggled like a nerd.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I thought you'd never wake up." April said sitting back down on the floor, getting eye level with him. He didn't respond, unless giving a small smile was a response. He had no memory of anything that happened. The last thing he remembered was being strapped to that table and his chest being ripped open.

Multiple quick footsteps were heard approaching. April looked up to see Donnie's brothers coming towards them. Casey left for home hours ago, trying to bring April with him, but she refused, wanting to be there when Donnie woke up.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried out and almost pounded on his brother for a hug.

"Mikey don't!" April warned just before he jumped over the couch. "He's hurt." She explained. His brothers looked to him.

"Hey guys?" Donnie said nervously with a smile, not wanting to answer any questions. But wanting a few questions to be answered, like what happened to Mikey, and what happened to himself.

When he saw Mikey his eyes grew three times their original size. When he saw the slightly bloody wrappings over his chest, Donnie knew that Raph wouldn't hurt him that much, so something must have happened.

"How ya feeling Donnie?" Leo asked. Donnie knows how he's feeling: Crap.

"A little sore," He lied again. "but I think I'll be fine." He finished with a smile, trying not to worry them.

"Are you hungry Don?" Raph asked, who was crouching down, staring at Donnie right above him.

"Umm, no I think I'm good for now." He said in all honesty.

"Mikey, to get master Splinter." Leo said and Mikey was off in a hurry. When Mikey disappeared behind the wall a question rang through Donatello's head.

"Hey guys?" He asked, getting their attention.

"Yeah Don what's up?" Leo asked, sitting at the end of the couch, next to Don's half robotic feet.

"What happened to Mikey? And what happened to me?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _ **Ooh ok so I hope the last chapter was good and long, and I also hope that this one is even better. ENJOY!**_

Donatello watched the faces of his brothers and dear friend. Their expressions weren't the ones he was looking for, especially April's face. What ever happened to Mikey and him must not have been good.

"Razar attacked Mikey when he tried to rescue you. Raph heard him scream from the top floor." Leo explained. Donnie turned his face to Raph, he looked at if he was in a deep abis. Raph didn't look like he was paying attention after hearing about Mikey.

"Oh." Was all Donnie could muster out. He was at a loss of words. He knew Shredder's mutants were out to capture them and take them to Shredder, but from the look on Raph's face, it looked as if he almost experienced death happen in front of him.

"An you-.

"Donatello!" A voice was heard. Donnie turned his head to see his sensei, who he missed just as much as his brothers as April.

"Sensei!" Donnie said. His father came towards him and wrapped him in a hug, which he gratefully returned. Donnie had missed his father very dearly, and Splint missed his son just as much. The mutant rat pulled away and placed a hand on top of Donnie's head that wasn't covered with metal.

"How are you feeling my son?" He asked, grateful to see his son awake.

"I've been better." He responded truthfully with a small gap tooth smile, which Splinter could tell that Donatello was truly happy to see him.

"Good, I am glad to see you awake Donatello." Splinter said, patting his second youngest son's head.

"I'm glad too Master Splinter." Donnie replied with a closed mouth smile. Splinter returned the smile, along with a tired sigh.

"Leonardo, make Donatello something to eat." Splinter ordered his eldest son, only for the one he was trying to help bud in.

"No sensei, I'm fine." Donnie said, shaking his head.

"You will need to eat to regain your strength my son. Hiding from us is never the answer." Splinter said, as if he read his mind. Donnie sighed and nodded, he was actually starving, he couldn't remember if he ever ate or drank anything when he was captured. All Donnie could remember was the pain he went through. The shocking, near drowning, beating, and what ever happened to turn him into some half turtle half cyborg thing, which he wasn't enjoying at all.

"Hai sensei." Donnie replied lowly. His father smiled at him and then left back for the dojo. Donnie sighed once again and hung his head low. He hated having to be treated by his brothers. He already knew he was physically weak, so he didn't like showing it, it made it worse when it happened when April was around.

Donnie felt a small hand place itself on his right shoulder shoulder. He looked up slightly to see April with a smile on her face, sitting very close, right next to him. A blush crept up on his face but from the angle she was looking at him with it couldn't be seen from the metal.

"It's good to have you back Donnie." She said and brought him in for a hug, which Donnie hesitated to return but did. She pulled away bit, not before giving him a small kiss in his non metal covered cheek.

"Alright you love birds why don't ya go do that somewhere else!" Raph said oddly loud to irritate them, mostly Donnie though. April got off the couch and stood next to Donnie, giving him a 'come on look' wanting him to stand up and go to the kitchen.

"Hey Donnie! You wanting some soup or just some of your pizza?" Leo called out to him from the kitchen.

"What kind of soup?" Donnie asked.

"Uhh, vegetable or potato." Leo responded. Donnie waited a minute to think. If he wanted to get off this couch anytime soon, he should eat something with some vitamins.

"I think I'm good with the vegetable soup with a slice of pizza." Donnie said, scooting up a little higher on the couch. He couldn't resist his pizza, he just got home, he was going to eat.

"Alright Don." Leo said.

"Thanks Leo." Donnie replied in a soft tone. He looked down at himself again. Metal completely covered his arms, and pink Kraang wires made a jigsaw like puzzle on his chest, which was half covered in metal as well, along with his left leg, which felt like it fell asleep. Donatello sighed silently to himself and wondered if Master Splinter and the guys would ever treat him the same way. Not only was he a freak before, now he's a Kraang freak, a turtle droid! How was he ever going to impress April now!

"Hey D?" His little brother called to him. Donnie shook his head, forgetting about everything his was thinking and put all his attention on his little brother.

"Yeah Mikey what's up?" Donnie asked.

"Can you stand?" He asked him. Donnie looked down at himself once again. He didn't know if he could. If he could it would be a lot harder to walk because he's got about 20 to 30 more pounds added to him. Until he gets used to the extra weight, Leo and sensei may not let him go on missions any time soon. He looked back to his brother who had hopeful eyes.

"I don't know Mikey. Let's see." He said wanting to stand himself so he could get off this couch. April who previously stood beside him, was now ready to help him with whatever he needed.  
Donnie was able to get his one leg off the couch, but his other leg was completely covered in metal, it felt as if he was trying to lift one of Raph's weights with it, but he eventually managed to get it to the floor, a quiet _klang_ came from it when it hit the stone floor. Donnie winced when pain shot through it, but kept any noises to himself.

He lifted himself off the couch to a standing position, only to fall back onto the couch. He lifted his hand to give everyone and 'I'm ok' then tried again. Same as last time, he lifted himself off the couch and this time stayed on his feet. Mikey and April stood closer to Donnie, just in case if he was unable to walk, but Donnie refused their helping hands. He took a step forward with the light foot, only to be weighed down my his other, he almost toppled forward if is wasn't for Mikey grabbing the top lip of his shell. He pulled him back to his feet, and Donnie sighed in annoyance.

"Ok, this is going to be harder than I though." Donnie said. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked over to see that it belonged to his little brother.

"Dude, you haven't walked in a long time, you're a turtle-droid now, you need to let yourself adjust." Mikey explained.

"Did you just call him a turtle droid?" Raph asked from behind the three of them.

"Yeah, please don't call me that." Donnie begged, not liking Mikey's new nickname for him. He didn't even like the way he looked, he didn't want a name to go with it. He'd much rather have people scream in terror of seeing his regular self and scream 'freak' and 'monster' while running. "But you are right. I'm probably going to need help walking for a few days to get used to... this." He said motioning to his entire body.

"Don't worry, we'll help you every step of the way." April said with a sympathetic tone, the tone that always made Donnie smile, the tone that was another reason why he loves her. And with that, Donnie allowed April and Mikey's helpfulness.

Baxter bowed along with Razar and Fish face in front of the Shredder. Stockman had just finished telling Shredder his plan on what he was still able to do with Donatello.

"All I need mazzter Shredder, izz a better zzignal with the zzatellitezz, then Donatello will be under you control with no problem. You can dezztroy the turtlezz once and for all." Stockman-fly said to his master.

"Good. Xever and Bradford will go with you to look for another lab." Shredder said, earning groans from the mutant fish and skeleton dog. "Is that a problem?" Shredder said quickly getting annoyed.

"Eh, no master Shredder." Fish face said.

"Of course not master." Razar replied.

"Now, go." Shredder said with a wave of his hand, and the three mutants left the room in search for a better lab.

"Thanks for the food Leo." Donnie said as he gave is eldest brother his dishes.

"No problem Donnie." Leonardo replied. Donnie sat at the kitchen bar, his arms resting one it, his mind searching for a way to get this metal off of him. It was obviously a stronger alloy than what the actual Kraang bots were made of, so it couldn't be taken apart piece by piece. And not to mention that he has a Kraang tube that's connecting to him with a pink liquid running though it, which could possible be inside his DNA, which probably isn't a good thing.

Do you guys think you can help me to my lab?" Donnie asked, looking back at his most favorite room. April and his brothers thought against it in their heads. Their brother just got home from being tortured and all kinds of other stuff, and just want's to automatically go back to as if nothing happened, not even talk about it?

"Donnie, it may not be the best of ideas for you to go to your lab right now." Leo told him.

"I'm not going to work on any experiments other than myself. If I figure out what kind of metal alloy this is, there might be a way to take it off." Donnie said looking down at one of his arms.

"Maybe I could just tear it off of ya." Raph suggested stepping towards his brother.

"I'd much rather live through the process Raph, thank's for trying though." Donnie joked getting a few laughs out of everyone.

"All right Donnie, only for a little bit, then you're getting some sleep, along with the rest of us." Leo said and wrapped Donnie right arm over his shoulder.

Master Splinter over heard the conversation his sons were having in the kitchen. He smiled at Donatello's eagerness to get to his lab. He himself is eager to get that metal off of his son, though he hated himself for it, he did not fully trust his, now half robotic, son. This may not be his era of technology, but he picks up a thing or two from his son, Donatello.

He feared from what he saw in his dream, could happen to his son. Slash and Rockwell have been controlled by something from what his sons say, so he feared the same thing could happen to his son Donatello, but he knew that his son's, April, and Casey would do anything they could to protect him. He just had to hope that nothing would happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Troubled Violet  
Chapter 11**

 _ **Sorry for the long wait, I was busy updating it on my other website. I have quite a few chapters posted and chapter 16 or 17 is in the making, but I'll try to post three chapters today for the long wait.**_

Donatello sat at his desk, his fingers flying across his keyboard. He was examining the X-ray Metal head took of him through his computer, sadly he was having no luck at getting closer to getting this metal off. Donnie's fast and the furious fingers stopped, he let out a sigh, closed his eyes and bowed his head. After hearing the 10th beep coming from his computer, meaning it didn't recognize the material, Donnie gave up.

He felt a hand place itself on what little room there was on his shoulder. He looked up to see Leonardo with a sympathetic look on his face. Mikey being Mikey had no ide what was going on so decided to ask,

"What's wrong, D?" The young turtle asked, spinning to face his older brothers. Donnie looked to the orange mask wearing turtle with sad eyes.

"My computer, along with Metal head, can't detect the metal alloy I'm wearing." Donnie explained.

"And that means...?"

"It means if I don't know what kind of metal this is then it's not coming off anytime soon and I'm stuck being a robotic turtle!" Donnie said accidentally raising his voice at his little brother. Leo and Raph stared at him with wide eyes, Donnie never instantly got angry, that was Raph's job. April didn't say a word, she knew why he did, and she was sure is she was in the situation he was in, she'd do the same thing. Michelangelo pushed the rolling chair slightly away from the tall turtle. Donnie realizing what just happened, felt an ache of pain in the bottom of his stomach. "Mikey I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. I'm just..." Donnie sighed and banged a fist on his desk and rested his head on it. April placed a hand on his metal covered shell.

"It's going to be ok Donnie, everything's going to be fine. We'll find a way to fix you, I promise." April said to him. Without lifting his head Donatello replied

"How are you so sure?" He asked. April was taken aback from the fact he didn't believe her.

"Because you keep your promises, so I'm going to keep mine. And plus how am I supposed to give you proper hugs if you could just 'Hulk smash' me?" April joked, causing Donnie to give a small chuckle and raise his head. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah don't forget Donnie, you're not in this alone." Leo said.

"Yeah dude, family helps family." Mikey said, his chair scooted up in front of Donnie on the other side of his desk. Donnie looked at Raph to see if he had anything to say.

"Derick Stockboy's not going to hurt my brother and get away with it." Raph said with a smirk. Donnie's smile got a little bigger.

"Thanks guys." He said. He looked at April. "And for the record it would be more of a 'hulk squeeze.'" Donnie said getting technical.

"Glad to have you back dude!" Mikey exclaimed and reached over Donnie's desk and wraped him in a hug.

"How much longer?!" Shredder yelled out to the mutant fly.

"We don't know Master Shredder, he turns down every lab we find, it's like he doesn't even want to finish the plan." The black skeleton dog spoke. Shredder grew even more furious after hearing Bradford's words.

"Bring me Baxter Stockman." He said, slamming his fist onto his chair, causing the mutant dog to whimper in fear.

Donatello slumped back in the couch as Raph and Leo helped him down. He gave a sad sigh, none of his equipment knew which type of metal that was stuck to him, meaning nothing's coming off pretty soon.

"Don't worry Donnie, we just have to keep trying." Leo said to him. Donnie just dropped his head down and moan. April placed a hand on his shell, but Donnie stayed unfazed.

"Don't worry dude!" Mikey said to his sulking brother. He gripped What he could of Donnie's shoulder and shook him a little to rise his head. "I bet in the next few day that armor will be off of you and you'll be your normal nerdy self!" Mikey exclaimed as he kept his grip on his brother's arms. Donnie, getting tired of his brother touching him, souved his left shoulder forward, only for Mikey to fall from behind him onto his plastron onto the couch. The turtles and April stared at Donnie with wide eyes, Donnie's were just as big. He moved his shoulder again before looking down at his brother.

"I sure hope you're right Mikey." Donnie said lowly and placed his right hand on his other arm as if it was hurt.

==  
Weeks have past and Donatello was still stuck as a turtle cyborg. He can manage to walk without the other's help, he can't go on missions and he's been training for about a week and a half now, but just katas, he could train with his brothers because he didn't know his own strength, and he couldn't train with Splinter because April would be training with him. Donnie just wished he could just live this like any other day, training with his brother for about an hour or two, do possible take downs against Raphael, and always beat Mikey cause he never focuses. If only they would treat him like that still.

The turtles walked into the gojo for their morning training, and Donnie walked towards the wall with a sigh, already knowing what he was doing... again. April was at school, and as much as she hated being away from Donatello, he got it through her skull the her education was more important than him, so we wouldn't be able to talk to her, like he normally did when she dropped by on the weekends.

"Donatello, where are you going?" He heard his sensei's voice say from behind him. He turned around to face the mutant rat and his brothers.

"I'm getting out of the guys's way so I don't disturb them while we train." He explain, wondering why Master Splinter asked him this sense it was his idea.

"So you are not willing to train with your brothers?" He asked with a smile, which Donnie returned. He finally, after what felt like forever, he's finally being treated like his old self again.

"Aww yeah, the four of us back together again!" Mikey cried out with joy. Leo gave Donnie a pat on his shell and Raph gave him a high five, he returned but Raph held in a gasp as unexpected pain shot through it.

"What are we doing today sensei?" Leo asked his father, happy to finally have his brother training with them again.

"Today will be normal sparring." The wise master said. "You are not ready for newer teachings yet, and Donatello still has strength to regain. So today will be Leonardo v.s. Raphael and Donatello v.s. Michelangelo." The sensei stated. Donnie on the inside was a little upset since he was facing Mikey, but on the outside he looked grateful, he should be happy Splinter letting him train with his brothers in the first place. "Leonardo and Raphael, sit down." Splinter ordered, wanting to watch his youngest son's battle. "Today there will be no weapons." The mutant rat said.

The orange and purple masked ninja turtles stood infront of eachother. They got into their positions, Mikey got into his normal video game like position, while Donnie raised his fists up that would cover his chest.

"Now I have the perfect connection to control Donatello." Baxter said as he flew to the top of the roof of his new lab.

"You better hope this works Stinkman, Shredder won't let you go twice." Razar said from the floor.

"Juzzt watch the zzcreen!" The mutant fly buzzed. The fly pressed a button on his remote and a red light turned on. He looked to the screen to see that he was about to train with his little brother. "Donatello, attack your brother, show him no murzzy." He spoke into the speaker.

Donatello's red eye lit up and his face went blank, along with his mind. His brother in front of him wore a happy smile, which Donatello was about to wipe of his face, permanently. Donatello growled lowly and awaited for the sensei to announce when to start.

"Hajime!" The rat said and Donatello was after Mikey in a millisecond. Donnie aimed for Mikey's face, swinging his right arm, which Mikey ducked. The nunchuck fighting turtle flipped over his brother, and used the ball of his foot to kick his shell. Donnie flew forward but used his hands and brought the fall into three front flips, turning the fourth one into a round off. He watched as Mikey ran at him, Donnie waited just the right time. Right when Mikey was in reach her used his left arm and uppercutted Mikey square under the chin.

Mikey flew back a few feet, he managed to bite it tongue, he quickly sat up and spit out the blood in his mouth. His older brother appeared next to him and kicked his left side, pushing Mikey back onto the floor.

"Yamei!" Splinter ordered, but the command when through one ear and out the other. He picked up Mikey by the neck and shoved him forward, making his head bang into the wall. "DONATELLO!" His sensei yelled out, but he was unfazed. Mikey managed to get to his feet, but he took off running, only to be followed by Don. Leo and Raph got up from their spots and grabbed hold of Donnie's arms. Mikey ran behind the giant tree and hid behind it in fear, little blood dripping from the back of his head and the left corner of his mouth.

Donnie tried to fight against his elder brothers, and was succeeding. He ripped an arm away from Raph, and back handed Leo. Splinter ran to Donatello. Though Splinter hatted purposely hurting his sons, it needed to be done. He tripped Donnie with his tail, used Donnie's own weight against him and sent him flying the opposite direction of Mikey. Raph and Leo pounced on top of their brother, while Splinter went to Michelangelo.

"Donnie what's the matter with you!" Raph cried out, struggling from keeping his usually, not trying to murder, brother from getting back up.

 ** _Ooh cliffhanger! Yeah I know, now you hate me, well be happy I updated ok! This actually took a while to make, I kinda avoided it for a little, sorry about that but I did, but hey, it's done, it's posted, you're some what happy, that's all that matters._**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Troubled Violet**

 **Chapter 12**

Baxter Stockman evilly laughed in delight seeing his creation attack his family, with no regrets. Razar gave out some chuckles as he watched through the screen. Donatello's little brother was completely terrified of him.

"Now for the punishment." Baxter said, turning off the signal.

Donatello struggled against his brother's grips. He was about to kill Michelangelo, and nothing was going to get in his way! He growled and used his metal covered knee to kick Leonardo in the stomach, causing him to groan in pain but he kept his grip.

Donatello's anger just washed away and his red eye stopped glowing. He stood still before falling to knees and let out a tired gasp, pain shooting through him. Leo and Raph let him go.

"What the hell was that Donnie!?" Raph yelled out.

"Yeah Don, you almost killed Mikey!" Leo said, for once agreeing with Raph. Donnie saw everything that was happening, he just couldn't control himself, it was like he was a toy, being messed with for someone else's entertainment, and he knows whose. The pain that everyone was going through couldn't compare to the emotional pain he was going through, something forcing him to hurt his little brother, his only little brother, since he was the one who always tried to lift his spirits since he came home, it hurt him more than it would the others.

Donnie looked up at Leo, tears in his eyes threatening to stream down his face. The look he gave Leo caused him to get down on his knees to wrap his brother in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself." He kept repeating to Leo, tears wetting Leo's shoulder and shell. Donnie was hurting in so many ways it almost seemed impossible. Master Splinter watch Donatello as he held onto Michelangelo. Mikey had blood all over him and he was also crying, but not as much as the intelligent turtle.

Leonardo rubbed Donatello's shell, trying to calm him down as he continued to repeat himself with his sad shaky voice. Leo didn't know what was going to happen, and he didn't care and the moment, all he needed to know was that one of his youngest brother needed comfort.

April came in through the door, skipping school, wanting to check up on Donnie. She walked in with a smile on her face, wanting to train with Splinter, Casey behind her, _kind_ of concerned for his _friend_.

"Hey guys how have things been while- Donnie?" April question, running to Leo and Donnie's side. "What happened." She asked.

"I don't know, one minute Donnie and Mikey were going to be training in a while, then Donnie goes on murderous and tries to kill him, then he just drops to his knees and then this." Leo explained, still rubbing his brother's shell. Donnie clung to Leo tighter. It wasn't normal for Donnie to cry, he grew out of that when he turned 8, and when he did cry it was just a few tears. For him to cry this bad, something terrible must have happened, and Leo didn't blame him. Well he did cause he just hurt Mikey for no reason, and is now acting all innocent.

Casey awkwardly stood in the doorway, smirking seeing his least favorite turtle crying like a baby, but a little jealous since April was giving him attention.

Donnie pulled away from Leo's embrace slowly, his head low, eyes closed, and the tails of his mask on the left side of his neck. He kept his head low, he couldn't look at anyone, and didn't want to to for that matter. The whole room stayed quiet for what seemed like hours. Nobody moved, until Donatello quickly got to his feet and bolted from the room, not before taking a Bo staff with him.

"Donnie!" April called out, getting to her feet.

"Go." Splinter said. His sons, April and Casey looked at him. "He is experiencing emotional trauma, who knows what he will try to do." Splinter said, looking down at Mikey. "You will stay here Michelangelo so I may tend to your wounds." He said to him.

"But I want to help find Donnie." He tried arguing.

"No.'' The ninja master said sternly. "You must be tended to, before you get worse." He explained, much to Mikey's disapproval. And with that, the two turtles and two human allies took off to find the purple masked, metal covered turtle.

"That turned out better that I though Stickman." Razar said, with a heart smile as he watched through the screen that Donatello ran away from his dojo.

"Zztochman." Baxter corrected. "Yezz, at the right time, Donatello will return to hizz true mazzter." He said. "But itzz not time yet." The mutant fly said. He looked to the screen to see that Donatello was looking to the ground, preventing them from seeing where he was.

"Looks like he's smarter than we through." The mutant wolf growled out with anger.

"Yezz, perhapzz he zzhould put plan into action a tad zzooner." The fly man replied.

Donatello kept his head down, he did it for two reasons. He didn't want tears running down his face because he hated that feeling, even as a kid, and he knew he was being watched, through his own eyes, seeing everything he sees, much like his Spy roach.

He stopped at a ladder and quickly climbed his way up. He jumped into the nearest fire escape and quickly made his way up. Once he got to a roof top, he took a few seconds to catch his breath before he began to scream, yell, and cry, and he didn't even care of people heard him. He was angry, sad, guilty, depressed all balled into one. He's been turned into a robot, can be controlled and he was forced to hurt it little brother.

He took his staff and sung it like a bat and knocked a satellite dish off the poll. He did that for about a minute, and the entire roof was a mess. He destroyed anything that could break. He eventually started trying to just rip the metal right off his body, but it just evolved into more pain. He grabbed onto the wires on his throat and tried to rip them off, until the orange crystal in his chest popped out. Donnie looked down at it real quick before he leaned to the right and fell, with no control over his body, as if he was in with narcoleptic gas, and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Troubled Violet  
Chapter 13**

Leonardo, Raphael, April O'Neil and Casey Jones ran through the sewers trying to catch up to the scared turtle, Donatello. The split up to cover more ground. Raph and Casey, April and Leo. Raphael and Casey searched through the sewer tunnels while Leonardo and April searched topside.

The guys yelled at Casey for not stopping Donnie a while ago, he felt a little guilty about it, Donnie was his friend and April's too, so of course Casey went to help them. He was a little upset with the pair ups, granted he liked Raph, but he would of liked to flirt with April a little.

Raphael and Casey ran through the sewers at top speed, hoping if Donnie was down here, to catch up too him. The split up a couple of times to search the other tunnels, but eventually met back up. Raph still had a bone to pick with Casey, but he was thinking of waiting until they found Donnie to yell at him, but he thought now was a perfect time to talk about it.

"Ya know Casey, you could have stopped Donnie when you were standing there." Raph said, jumping over a pile of garbage.

"I know Raph, you guys already got onto me about it!" Casey said, quickly getting annoyed being constantly reminded how he let Donnie leave.

"Then why didn't you?" Raph said. Casey didn't know how to respond to that, granted Donnie irritated he sometimes, but he didn't think he would let Donnie run after hurting his own little brother.

"I- I don't know Raph... ok." Casey said. "Can we just drop the subject?" He asked, ducked under a pipe. Raph growled a little but didn't say anything more.

Master Splinter finished taking care of Michelangelo's wounds and began to put his stuff away. Mikey was debating whether or not to ask Splinter if he could go and help the others look for Donatello, but even though he wanted to look for him, he was still a little scared after being thrown around by his favorite brother.

Mikey hesitantly walked up to Splinter, rubbing his hands together out of nervousness and looked at his father. He took a few breaths and a gulp after words before speaking.

"Umm, sensei?" He spoke. The rat master turned his head to his to his youngest son.

"Yes Michelangelo?" He replied to his son.

"Sensei, now that I'm all patched up, can I uhh...?" He was scared to ask his father, he loved Donatello very much, but he was scared, he was afraid that Donnie would go evil on his shell again. His sensei hummed and stroked his beard.

"I can feel your stress Michelangelo, what seems to be the problem?" He asked. Mikey couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Im scared of Donnie!" He shouted out. The mutant rat sighed a placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Michelangelo you must have faith in you brother, he was not able to control himself. You know that he would never purposely hurt you?" The sensei said to his son. The orange mask wearing turtle gave a small nod.

"It just scares me, the look on his face, he looked as if he was having fun sensei." Mikey explained. Splinter was startled by this new bit of information. He began to wonder more if his nightmare would become reality, if Donatello would actually kill his brothers and turn against them. He looked into the young turtle's eyes. They're full of fear and worry for his brother.

"Michelangelo, you must not worry for Donatello. Your brother is strong willed, nothing shall happen. Do you understand my son?" He asked.

"Hai sensei." Mikey said looking down.

"What were you going to ask me?" Splinter asked. Mikey looked up at his father.

"I was wanting to go help the others look for Donnie." Mikey said. Splinter sighed, knowing Mikey would want to look for his brother.

"You may, but be careful, you are still hurt." Splinter reminded.

"Yes sensei, and thank you!" Mikey said and quickly exited the dojo.

Leonardo and April were speeding across rooftops, April could sense that Donnie was nearby, but it was fain. Either he was really far away or he's going crazy again, which ever one it was it still worried her. April began to get worried, they ran after Donnie about a minute later after he ran off, and he's covered in metal, how could her get so far! They might have went the wrong way. Leo said to go left then they would circle back, but April said it would take to long, but they did it anyways.

"Leo are you sure about this route?" I asked him, just barely landing a jump.

"Of course I am." Leo said confidently. "If Donnie headed straight, then we'll circle back around we'll be able to cut him off." Leo explained. April thought about it for a few seconds.

"Now that you think about it, that does make a little sense." April said.

"Yeah, and Donnie's also covered in metal, so he's slower than normal, so we'll be able to catch up to him faster." The katana wielding turtle said. The more April thought about it that mores it made sense. April agreed inside her head and continued to follow Leo across the room tops.

"What's going on Stinkman!" Razar growled as Baxter stared mashing buttons once the screen went black.

"I don't know! He muzzt have fallen azzleep!" The mutant fly cried out. He flew to his small control desk to find if he lost signal. He growled in anger when he realised what happen. "When he wazz trying to rip the tech off of himzzelf the power crystal came out!" He said banging his hand on his desk.

"What's so important about the crystal?" The black dog asked,

"Itzz the only thing that powerzz the technology on his body. With him loozzing so much blood during the procezz, his body relies on the metal. Without the crystal activating the wirezz, the metal shuts down along with hizz body." Stockman explained.

"So now we just have to wait until his brothers find him." The double mutated dog said.

Leo and April began to get worried when they found no sign of the purple masked turtle. They eventually went straight down the middle. April was worried that the foot clan had captured him again. Leo began to wonder that as well, but he couldn't lose hope, his brother depended on it.

April stopped running and watched Leo jump over a building gap. He turned around seeing that she didn't jump with him. He jumped back over and walked towards her.

"April, what's wrong?" Leo asked placing a hand on her shoulder. The redhead looked at him in the eyes before answering.

"Leo... what if they found him? What if we're too late and we-" Leonardo cut her off.

"April, don't worry, I'm pretty sure Donnie wouldn't let that happen. Let's just find him before something bad _does_ happen." Leo said and took odd with April right behind him.

After about 15 more minutes of running Leo and April stopped to look up higher, hopping to find Donnie easier. Leonardo spotted something a few roof tops away. He jumped down from the water tower he was on.

"April, follow me I found something." He said and took off in the directing he found what he spotted. The redheaded human followed the mutant turtle until they came upon what he found.

"Donnie!" April cried out and was instantly by his limp side. She checked his pulse, it was faint. There was no blood, no cuts, no signs of a fight, then why was he weak? Leonardo crouched down beside her and began to pick him up. He gently hoisted him over his shoulder and Donnie's left arm swung limp over Leo's shell. April gave Donnie a worried stare.

"C'mon let's get get him back to the lair." Leo said and jumped down from the building. April was still worried through. She just hopped that he was okay and nothing was wrong to cause his pulse to be so faint.

Mikey sped across rooftop to rooftop, looking for his slightly older brother. He lost track for how long he's been top side, but he didn't care, his family come first.

He hopped across a rooftop, quickly running across it like all the others, until something caught his eye. He looked down seeing an orange glowing thingy. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. He bent down to pick it up.

"Ooh, shiny. And orange, ah yeah boya!" Mikey exclaimed before picking up the crystal like thing and stuffing it into his belt, then taking off to loom for Donnie again.

Leo, Raph, April, and Casey met up in the sewers. Raph and Casey were surprised that Leo and April found Donnie, but all in all, they were glad that he was fine... sort of.

They placed him in the couch, much like last time when the rescued him. But the turtles and humans began to wonder.

"Has anyone seen Mikey?" Leo asked. That's when Splinter came out of the dojo.

"Did you find Donatello?" He quickly asked, making his way down that small staircase.

"Yes sensei, but now Mikey's gone." Leo informed.

"I sent Michelangelo out to help you look for Donatello. I had expected him to return with you five." He said. Everyone looked at eachother.

"Raph and I'll go. Casey and April, you tend to Donnie. Let's go Raph." Leo ordered.

"You're the boss." Raph said following his brother.

 ** _OOOOH I ENDED THIS JUST THE WAY I WANTED! YES! Ok I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the- wait what am I talking about, I'm not going to see you. Ok umm, I'll semi tal_ _k to you in the next chapter? Ok what ever bye._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Mikey walked through the sewers in sorrow. He didn't find a single clue where his brother could be. His head was low and he dragged his feet across the floor. He missed his brother, even if he did beat the shell out of him before he ran odd, he still loved and missed him. He just wished there would have been a single sign of where he could be.

He fiddled with the small orange gem he found uptop. He was hopping that once he found Donnie, he could tell him what it was. But his hope were too high. He could feel the hot tears, beginning to sting his eyes, he didn't even try to keep them from falling. He didn't care anymore, all he wanted was his brother back.

Rapid footsteps were heard and he swore his name was called out a few times. He looked up to see two silhouettes, running towards him. He heard his name again and the voice sounded like Raphael's.

"Raph?" He questionably called out.

"Mikey!" Another voice was heard, quite similar to Leonardo's. The two figures came closer and they were indeed Leonardo and Raphael.

"Mikey, what are you doing here?" Raph questioned.

"I was looking for Donnie." The young turtle replied sadly. Leo and Raph looked at eachother.

"Everything's ok Mikey, April and I found him. He's back at the lair." Leo said. Mikey's eyes almost shot out of his head. His arms quickly raised in delight.

"REALLY!" He exclaimed. After his happy attack the orange gem flew out of his hand. It bounced off the ground before Leo picked it up.

"Mikey where did you find this?" He asked.

"I found it on one of the buildings when I was topside." He explained. Leo looked to Raph.

"Does this look familiar to you?" He asked his slightly younger brother.

"That's weird, I think I have seen something like that." Raph said squinting at the crystal.

"C'mon, let's get back to the lair." Leo said with his two brothers following his lead.

April and Casey watched for any signs of Donatello waking up. Ever since Leo and April brought him back to the lair, he hasn't moved since. He didn't even look like he was sleeping. April constantly checked his pulse, thankfully it stayed the same, sadly it was extremely weak. April always worried when she thought it chest didn't rise, but after her panic she was slightly relieved to watched it rise and fall slowly.

Right now April sat on another side of the couch, watching t.v with Casey, every five seconds or so looking up to watch Donnie. Casey sat beside her, not really paying attention to Donnie at all.

"Hey Red, ya think when this is over, you wanna catch a movie or something?" He asked. April looked at him and scoffed.

"Really Casey, something's wrong with Donnie and Mikey's missing and all you can think about is dating me!" She glared at him.

"So, that's a 'no'?" He asked. April was about to reply but the three turtles came into the lair.

"We're back guys, Mikey don't drop that." Leo said.

"I won't dude jeez." Mikey said.

"Don't drop what?" April asked quickly standing up to get away from Casey.

"Mikey found something while he was topside. Leo thinks he knows what's up with Don." Raph said. Mikey and Leo walked over to the couch and looked over Donatello.

"See, I thought something was off when we brought him back." Leo said snatching the crystal from Mikey's hands and setting it in the top middle of Donnie's plastron. After a couple of seconds Donnie quickly sat up as if he was just awakening from a terrible nightmare. He quickly inspected his surroundings, when he realised he was in the lair he almost make it off the couch and tried to run away again, but Raph grabbed his arm before he could and practically threw him onto the couch again.

"Donnie everything's fine." Leo said placing his hand on Donnie's shoulder to keep him from moving. Casey was sitting on the other couch laughing.

"I can watch this all day." He said. Donnie stopped struggling and sighed dropping his head. April got onto his knees so she could see Donnie's face. His eyes were closed. She placed a hand on his knee pad.

"Donnie what's wrong?" She asked him. He didn't answer. She turned to the guys. "Could you all give us a couple of seconds?" She asked. The turtles and Casey retreated to the dojo and April looked back to Donnie. His eyes were open and he looked like he was about to cry. "Donnie?" she said.

"I don't want to be here." He said honestly and sadly. April wrapped him in a hug and Donnie gratefully returned it. April didn't know what was wrong with Donnie, but she was about to find out.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" She asked him. It took a little bit for him to reply.

"I'm scared April." He said. "I don't want to be forced to hurt Mikey again, I don't want to be forced to hurt anyone!" He said, hugging April a little tighter. "I'm a threat to everyone like this." He said and she knew tears were beginning to fall from the sound of his voice. April dubbed what part of his shell that wasn't covered in metal.

"You're not a threat Donnie. And you're not going to hurt anyone, we'll find a way to fix you, I promise." She said to him.

"I just want to go back to normal." He said. She pulled away to see that the left side of his mask was wet from tears.

"We'll find a way to make that happen." She said.

"Maybe Leatherhead might know what to do?" Mikey's voice said, causing Donnie's eyes to to turn onto full circles.  
 _  
_ _ **Sorry for the short chapter, I honestly had no idea what to do. At least I posted something.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 ** _Warning: This may become a gruesome chapter, so for all who wish to not read about blood, don't read. I'm not sure, it just depends how far I make this chapter go._**

Donatello turned to his little brother with a O_O look. Slowly turning his head to face him. He quickly leapt off the couch with incredible speed they didn't even know he had. He griped his little brother's shoulders and looked into his eyes and tried with every bit of strength he had to not yell at the young turtle.

"Mikey," Donnie started and he slowly let go of his shoulders. Leo and Raph got prepared to fight Donnie if they needed too, as much they wouldn't want to do it, Mikey was already hurt. "Leatherhead... has a _slight_ issue with the Kraang." He said bringing up two fingers making a small gap between them and made his voice higher pitched when he said the word 'slight'.

"Yeah dude I know that." Mikey said calmly, not catching onto what Donnie was leading.

"Mikey, what am I pretty much covered in?" he asked, his voice shaking at the end.

"Metal?" Mikey questions.

"KRAANG TECH!" Donnie screamed out, the ends of his mask sticking up. "Mikey if we go see Leatherhead not only does he grab my by the face and sling me around like a toy, but he would probably intentionally KILL me, thinking I'm a Kraang!" Donnie quickly explained. His brothers instantly understood.

"Oh, right. Bad idea." He said shrinking away from his brother.

"Don, I'd hate to say it, but Mikey might have something there." Leo explained.

"Did you not just hear my, I wish not to die death wish!" Donnie said becoming extremely freaked out.

"Leatherhead might know a way to get this off of you." Leo told him. Donnie sighed understanding his brother's words. As much as he didn't want to see Leatherhead, it seemed to be the only idea they had.

"Maybe you're right." The tall turtle said with a sigh. A small silence fell between the five. Know one knew what to say, until Raph spoke up.

"So are we goin' or what?" He asked.

"No, not right now. We need to let sensei know that Donnie's fine and we need to rest a little after the events from today." Leo said causing Donnie to drop his head in guilt. Donnie knew that Leo wasn't aiming his words at him, but just the fact of him knowing he caused everything to happen hurt him. All because he was scared. He didn't know if he'd be able to look at Mikey the same way again, and he wasn't sure Mikey would look at him the same way either.

Casey had stayed quiet through out everything, not wanting to get dragged into a conversation that he didn't want to have to join in on.

"Red, I'm heading home, you comin' with?" He asked. April just glared at him in return, he just shrugged it off and exited the lair.

Leo walked off to the dojo to inform Splinter while Raph and Mikey headed down to their rooms. Donatello once again sighed. He wasn't sure he could go through with this. Going to Leatherhead for help, like the way he looks. The mutant alligator already grabs his face and shakes him around, he couldn't imagine what he would do to him, confusing him for a Kraang bot.

"Donnie, are you ok?" April asked, not knowing much about Leatherhead other than the fact Leatherhead his an ally to the turtles and Mikey's best friend other that Ice-cream kitty. Donnie turned his head with a tired look mixed with a sad one.

"In all honesty April, no." He said. The way his voice sounded confused April. He sounded broken, depressed, devastated, if anything he sounds like he lost everything he ever had. She didn't know why he was speaking with that kind of tone. His face said it too, though he also looked tired.

"Well, what's wrong?" She asked him. He approached her and sat down next to her on the couch.

"I don't know April." He said. She laughed a little trying to lighten up his mood.

"You, not knowing something? Ok who are you and what have you done with the Donatello I know and love." She joked. Donnie blushed a little form her comment but she did manage to get a smile out of him.

"Very funny." He said sarcastically. "But really, I guess I'm just tired from everything that's happened, AND literally tired." The metal covered turtle said with a small yawn after he finished his sentence. April smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small kiss on the part off his cheek that still showed skin. Even though April had done that many of times, Donnie's reaction would always stay the same, a blush, smile, possible mumbling and a dorky laugh. And that's exactly what he did, luckily he grew out of the mumbling part and managed to keep his laugh a little low so she couldn't hear.

"Then get some sleep." She said to him with a light tap on his shoulder. She stood up from the couch and began to leave, much to Donatello's discomfort.

"Where are you going?" He asked. He turned her head towards him.

"I'll be back tomorrow Donnie. I have to go home and get some sleep myself and let my dad know that I'm ok." She explained with a small smile. "See ya later Donnie." She said and exited the lair.

Donnie sighed sadly as he watched her leave. He thought about going after her to escort her home just in case, but his brothers would get worried about him and go on a search again. He lay down on the couch and exhaled through his nose, getting ready to earn an international sleep. Because almost every other nap he's had, he had no choice but to take them, it felt good to choose whether you were tired or not.

He rested his right hand on top of his plastron and closed his eyes. He could feel himself drifting off, leaving this realm and entering another, a world of science, a world where he was a normal mutant turtle, no technology, no metal, no wires and threats, just a quite, peaceful place.

Leonardo exited the dojo to find his brother sleeping, snoring with soft whistles coming after through his teeth. Leo smiled at the sight of finding his brother in no pain, fear or guilt written all over his face, to actually see him asleep and in peace, that's what made him smile.

Leo approached his second youngest brother. Beginning to walk around him to get to his room he gave Donnie a reassuring tap on his chest before speaking.

"Sleep tight bro." He said with a whisper and left to his room. After Leo had left a small smile spread across Donatello's face as he slept.

It was the next day and everyone was still sound asleep, well all except April that is. She quickly left a note for her dad on where she would be before taking off to the lair.

Once she made it to the lair she found that the only one out of his room was Donnie and he was still sound asleep on the couch, getting a much deserved sleep and he must be enjoying it because the position April found him in, it took every ounce of strength she had to not burst out laughing as she approached him.

He lay on his plastron, his left hand hanging off the side of the couch while his right arm was extended over his neck at if he was trying to get an itch in his sleep, and his head was turned to the left, his mask tails brushing across his cheek.

She smiled seeing him like that. She placed a hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him, trying to wake him up. If they were going to see Leatherhead, she thought they should leave early just in case something else happens.

She shook him a little more and sighed as she saw it wasn't doing anything. She crouched down so she was at level with his face.

"Donnie." She whispered still shaking him. "Donatello." She said a little louder. She smiled when he moaned and tried to nuzzle his face into the pillow.

"Just five more minutes." Me mumbles tiredly. April couldn't hold in the laugh this time, she let out a small giggle with a smile. She placed her hand that was on his shoulder to the back of his head and tapped him lightly.

"Donnie, you need to get up." She told him. She gained another moan from him, but he eventually lifted his head up. "Rise and shine sleepy head." She joked. He gave her a small tired smile and continued to sit up backwards. April helped him up even though he didn't need it, but just the way he was getting up made him look like he was drunk.

"What are you doing here so early?" The tired turtle asked with half a half open eye since he left was covered.

"Is it a crime to come down here to wake you up so you can see Leatherhead?" She said joking with him.

"The going down into the sewers part is a crime actually." Donatello joked back with a yawn right afterwards. She gave a light giggle, Donnie _always_ being technical.

"I'm going to go wake the others." April said before Donnie grabbed her arm.

"Don't." He warned. "Raph is already hard to deal with when he's not tired, and Leo isn't normally a morning person." He explained.

"What about Mikey?" She asked.

"I can't tolerate him yawning and every five seconds say 'I'm tired.'"

"I can respect that." The redhead said and sat down on the couch next to her still tired friend. She watched him as he rubbed his tired eye, his other hand fidgeting slightly, not used to just rubbing one eye. April still felt guilty about everything that's happened. Every time she looks at Donnie, flashbacks from his screams and cries of pain from the process of it happening to him would surge through her mind. She wanted nothing more than her normal Donnie back, the one she kissed and called him _hers_ at the Farmhouse. The one that would stutter around her when he got nervous. The one that would take his own life if it meant saving her. The one she fell in love with.

 _Wait what, I can't love Donnie like that! He's my best friend, do I just think I like him like that because I feel guilty about what happened? Granted I've always loved Donnie, but not in that kind of way! Or have I? Why is the happening now? Why can't I decipher my own feelings!?_

"April, are you ok?" Donnie asked her as she stared off into a void of nothingness. She shook her thoughts out of her head and looked to her friend.

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine." April bluffed. She couldn't discuss her feelings with him, not right now anyways. It's not like he wouldn't understand, he'd understand perfectly! She knows about his crush on her, it wasn't that hard to tell. But this wasn't the right time to discuss love interests and emotions towards him.

"Okay." The purple masked turtle said. He yawned another time and April noticed that when his eye closed his robotic eye dimmed out a little until the other opened. She didn't mention it, but she thought it was a little weird. Could it be connect with his actual eye underneath, or is it just connected all together and sensed that his other was closed? Now that April thought about it, when he was asleep, his eye did seem dimmer than normal.

An awkward silence fell between the two. Each not knowing what to say to each other as they sat in the extremely large 'living room' that was pretty much empty. It was more quiet without the two talking, the only noises being made was the light beeps from the pinball machine, the t.v. on low volume and the quiet breathing of the teenagers. Donatello fiddled with his fingers nervously since he really didn't know how to continue the conversation.

"Do you think you know what time it is?" April asked. Donnie looked over his shoulder and stood up.

"Let me get my computer and I'll find out." He said heading into his lab. April nodded for no reason and waited for the scientific terrapin to return. While he was in his lab April argued with her thoughts about Donatello.

 _'I cant really, actually, like him like that. He's my best friend it would be like liking Mikey, or Leo, or Raph. All four of them had done stuff for me. But then again, Donnie has done a lot more. He would risk his life for me. Sure the others would too, but not like Donatello would. He would take his own life, just to protect mine. Would I do the same, I love all the guys, they're like brothers to me. But... Donnie's different. He always has been. The way he cares for me, they way his eyes sparkle when I'm there with him. His eyes... those red brown orbs that I just adore so much. Snap out of it April! What is your problem today?'_

"Okay apparently, it's about 10:40 so I think in about close to an hour would be a good time to wake the others, it would be around 11:30 around the usual time we wake up on the weekends. The actual good times when we don't have training." Donnie joked getting a soft giggle from April. _Her laugh, it's so beautiful, just like she is._

"Okay, if that's your normal schedule then that's when we'll wake them up." The kunoichi said. Donatello nodded in reply and sat down on the floor, his shell leaning against the couch with his laptop in his lap and he began to type away. His fingers moving as fast as lightning. It still made April wonder how Donnie could type so fast with only three fingers, and she thought her teachers could type fast, just wait until they met Donnie, they would flip, and not from his appearance.

Another silence fell, but not an awkward one. Just one where it was a comfortable quite actually. April watched Donatello's finger fly across his keyboard, doing what ever. Probably finding out what the Kraang are up to.

April's eyes trailing from his finger to his hands. His olive green skin. His hands were over sized but when April was in need he would always grab hers. Like when she lost her sight at the farm. He instantly took her hands in his as he tried to find out what was wrong with her.

Her eyes moved up his arm. Even though he didn't work out like Leo and Raph did, he still had noticeable muscles. They didn't show much, but when strength was needed, that's when it showed he could be strong when he needed to be. Like when he rescued her from Kraang Prime and he climbed up the wires with one hand while her other held her weight with his staff.

Her eyes gazed from his arm to his neck, and then to his face, or what she could see. Considering she could only see his right side, the side that was pretty much covered in metal. Almost his entire body was. April still couldn't understand how he can stay so calm, even in the situation he's in. He's covered in metal, and there's probably cuts and gashed galore underneath it that are being left untended and possibly getting infected. April never brought it up, but she wonders why he's so calm. She would be mentioning it every day if something like this happened to her, causing Donnie to stay in his lab for GOD knows how long and try to find a way to help her AND explain to her father what the heck happened to her.

Donatello could see from the corner of his eyes that April was staring at him. He didn't know why, but all he knew that she was pretty much watching him, like he watches her, and the fact the April was looking over him the way she was, was causing Donnie to blush insanely. And he was glad he positioned himself where he did so she could only see his right side. He didn't know how he could see from his other eye like the way he could. He can scan through any object, looking for weaknesses, it can also sense heart rate, blood rate, broken bones, recent footprints, room temperature. Normal stuff Donnie could figure out in a few seconds with a couple of questions or math calculations, but the way he's in, he can do it in the snap of a finger!

April focused her attention onto the t.v. when she saw Donatello's head turn towards her. She didn't know how long she was staring and she didn't know why she was staring! She did know that something was going on with her.

The two stayed like this for a while, April watching the t.v while Donnie typed away on his computer. Each waiting for the minutes to fly by so the others could be woken up. A yawn escaped Donatello's mouth. He blinked a couple of times before he shook his head and went back to work. Now April was a little curious.

"Do your eyes tear up when you yawn?" She asked. The question catching the turtle off guard he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Do I what?" He asked.

"Your eyes, do they tear up when you yawn?" O'Neil asked again.

"What brought that at?" He asked her.

"I just saw what you did after you yawned and I was curious." She said looking away from his gaze.

"Well, yeah they do. Kind of gets really annoying when I'm working in my lab." He said turning back to his computer in his lap.

"You know you wouldn't yawn if you weren't tired." She said. Donatello eyes her.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" He asked with a small smile. She turned back to him to see his right arm propped up on the couch, leaning against it, waiting for her reply. "Well?" He asked.

"It means that you should get more sleep that you do now. I mean come on you're the smartest out of the four, you should know what happens if you don't get enough sleep." The girl argued. Even though he's heard the lecture a million times he continued to ignore them. He has important stuff to do!

"Hey, when I stay up, it helps protect the planet we live on, okay." The teenage turtle shot back.

"True, but the more brain cells you kill, you won't really be much help." April quickly replied. Donatello was at a loss for words. She was right, there had been times where he's stayed up for so long he fell asleep during one of the patrols, the worse part was that April had to witness him limping into the lair with his arm wrapped around Raphael. He stayed quiet, knowing she had ended the argument. "Look, yes I am getting onto you about it, but I just don't want you to get hurt again." She said.

"Yeah, I know." He said facing his screen again. "It's just one of those habits that's hard to break I guess." Donnie said with a sigh. He missed those days, the days where he could go on missions and be treated normal, well, normal as it can get down here. Donatello looked at his screen's computer to check the time. "We can wake the guys now." He said before placed his laptop on the couch and standing up, then heading for his lab.

"Where are you going?" April asked turning around in the couch. He looked over his shoulder to respond.

"To wake the... oh that's right you're never here for the wake up routine!" Donatello exclaimed with a small chuckle. "Watch," He said "and when I say to, cover your ears." He finished. After a few seconds him along with Metal Head came out of his lab. Don gave her a small nod and she covered her ears. Not two seconds after, Metal Head let out an ear splitting ring that could shatter glass. It went on for about 10 seconds before it stopped. The turtle robot went back to his creator's lab, and then three turtles emerged from their bedrooms.

"Donnie, we talked about this man." Raph began.

"And when am I one to listen to you." Donnie said with a smile.

"Ugh, I just need five more minutes dudes." Mikey said before collapsing onto the floor. Donnie and Leo eyed each other, nothing was said, but they turned back to Mikey's sleeping form. Which was odd since his knees were touching his chest and his face was directly touching the floor, his fingers touching his toes.

From behind them all April let out a soft giggle. _Is that really what happens when they wake up? I really need to come early more often. Maybe I'll catch Donnie?_

"Does that happen every day?" April asked.

"Oh no, Donnie once stayed up late at one point when him AND Mikey fell to the ground asleep, during training." Raph mocked causing Donnie to rush up to him and cover his mouth.

"He's obviously tired and has no idea what he's talking about." Donnie said with a few nervous laughs as he spoke. Raph ripped his hand away from him.

"Believe what ya' want Don." The hot head said before entering the kitchen.

"This is going to be a long morning." Donatello mumbled to himself.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Leonardo asked, standing by the turn slides, waiting for his brothers.

"Yup."

"Oh yeah! I can;t wait to see Leather Head again! I bet he's missed me so much." Mikey began to whisper. Donatello said nothing, he just had a depressed look on his face. April had no idea what his problem was with Leather Head, but apparently she was about to find out pretty soon.

The turtles thought about swimming there but forgot that April was coming with them, so they had to walk. They were equal distance, but sometimes it feels good to be in your element. So they all walked for about 10 minutes, not really sure, it's not like they time themselves.

When they entered the small room, finding the giant alligator sleeping in the corner, Mikey instantly began to fan-turtle over him.

"He's so cute." Mikey said with googly eyes and slowly approached the huge carnivore. With a huge smile on his face he was about to hug him before he yawned, mixed with a growl then snapping his mouth shut. The turtles along with April looked at eachother for a few seconds before all except one said.

"NOT IT!"

"Yes!, I won again! Wait." Mikey then realized what he had to do. Mikey slowly walked towards the sleeping reptile. He looked over him to find a safe place to stand, when there tectonically wasn't any. He reached his hand out and began to tap his head. "Leatherhead, Mikey needs to talk to you." Michelangelo tried to sound soothing and not anger the huge gator. But to no avail, the humongous reptile stood up on his legs, his eyes fogged, teeth bared, with an angry expression. "Oh no." Mikey whimpered.

"Kraang!" Leatherhead roared before shoving Mikey out of the way and bolting for Donatello. Donnie lept from a swing of his tail, eyes wide open and full of fear.

"Why is it always me!" Donatello cried out, not paying attention to the angry ally, the gator swiped at Donatello with his claws, causing the turtle to leave the ground and twist a couple of times before falling onto the cement, the sound of a few pots is what it sounded like as he fell. Mikey ran up to the gator and began to rub his belly. The alligator sighed and fell to his hands and knees. He placed a right hand on his head and focused his vision onto the orange masked turtle.

"Michelangelo?" Leatherhead question and saw the other two turtles, along with the redhead come out of hiding. "My friends." He exclaimed. All heads turned to Donnie as they heard him groan and come off the ground. Half of his left arm covered in blood, and not in metal.

 ** _OMG HALF OF HIS LEFT ARM IS BACK TO NORMAL! I'm sorry everyone for the late update, for all you people that live in Florida, Don't ya' just hate hurricane season! But yeah, a lot of storms have passed through, I was technically done with this chapter 4 times, but the power kept going out. So for the long wait, I made this chapter extra long and I hope you enjoyed._**

 ** _-Buttergriffin332_**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Troubled Violet  
Chapter 16**

 ** _HIYO! Welcome back to The Troubled Violet! So I hope everyone enjoyed the 'twisted' ending in the last chapter. Wait it was covered in blood, but how can that be he has meta- ooooooooooh! Okay so I'm slowly starting to lose some ideas for the story. I'M SORRY! Now that that's out of the way, OFF WITH THE STORY!_**

Donatello groaned and slowly stood to his feet. "That's gonna leave a mark." He mumbled. He looked over to his arm and gasped, his eyes widening.

Leatherhead watched the turtle, growling, confusing his appearance for a Kraang. The brother looked to the giant alligator to see his eyes blinded like they do when he gets angry.

"Kraang!" The gator screamed and charged the turtle.

"Donnie, look out!" April cried out. The tall turtle looked behind him only to find the angry mutant to grab his face and lift him off the ground.

"Oh come on!" He cried out as he got slung around like a rag doll. Leatherhead slammed him down to where he still grabbed his face but he lay on his shell, whimpering scardly.

"Leatherhead, let him go!" Mikey ordered. Leatherhead's eyes changed to normal to find him once again, holding the purple masked brother by his face. The gator released his grip on the turtle.

"I am sorry Donatello." The gator apologised. Donnie slowly got up, some of his blood dripping from his shoulder.

"Is it because I'm the tallest, that's gotta be it right?" He questioned. "I see nothing wrong with my face, why do you grab it so much!" Donnie cried. He then hissed in pain when his now un-armored arm began to hurt. He looked over to find a piece of the armor on the cement floor. April ran to Donnie's side to see if he was okay.

"Leatherhead managed to swipe some of the metal off of you." Leo stated the obvious.

"Ya think you can do that again?" Raphael asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No! Please no!" Donatello beged. Blood dripped from his arm onto metal that was still on his arm. Half of the piece was gone, there was another piece on the left side of his arm.

"If you are here to ask me about what has happened to Donatello, I am afraid I can not help you." Leatherhead said sadly. Mikey approached and hugged his alligator buddy.

"C'mon Leatherhead, you must know somethin'." Mikey said. The gator returned the affection.

"I am sorry Michelangelo, but I cannot help you this time." The giant reptile said. Donatello whimpered sadly, afraid of hearing that. April placed a hand on his shoulder, and placed the other on top of is, not caring that it would be covered in blood. The turtle smile at the gesture.

April and the turtles returned to the lair, April instantly taking Donnie to his lab to get him fixed up, Leo following just to be sure everything would be okay. Michelangelo and Raphael stayed in the living room, waiting to be called if anything was going on.

-  
Donnie sat on his bed that he would take small naps on when he would lock himself in his lab, if he didn't fall asleep on his work or keyboard, while April washed away the blood on his arm. For just a piece of metal coming off of his arm, there was a lot up blood. Leo stood outside of the room, right next to the door.

Donatello winced as April dapped his arm again with the wet towel again. She looked up at him in a way of saying sorry. "I'm okay." He said, and she turned back to her work. The blood had stopped flowing out of his skin, but was still covered from the left over red liquid. "I don't understand, it felt like a third degree burn, but a million times worse." He said.

"Then I guess that's a no." April said. She moved away from him to wash out the blood soaked rag.

"What do you mean? You didn't ask me anything?" Donatello questioned. April sighed as she rung out the now slightly pink cloth.

"The other piece is slightly loose, and for your own saftel I really want as much as that stuff off of you." April explained.

"Granted it hurt like hell, excuse my language. But I dont want this stuff off me just as much as you." Donnie explained.

"So, do you want me to help you get it off?" The kunoichi asked? Don nodded in reply.

Leonardo listened on the conversation of the two inside of the lab. He wasn't sure if he should go in or just continue to wait outside. He stood there his shell leaning against the wall with his arms crossed waiting for any reason to walk in.

And that reason called to him when he heard Donatello scream in pain. Raph and Mikey jumped off the couch, following Leonardo to investigate what the heck happened.

"Donnie! April what happened!?" Leo called running towards the two. April had another towel on Donnie's arm, while Donatello panted as if in pain.

"I helped him remove the other piece of metal. It was a little loose, I didn't think it would hurt you that much, I'm so sorry Donnie!" April explained while apologising to Donatello.

Donnie hissed in pain before speaking. "I'll be fine. I've been through a lot worse, trust me." D said trying to lighten up the atmosphere, but failed when his arm stung and he again hissed and grunted in pain.

"Dude, you got hurt by a piece of metal coming off of you?" Michelangelo questioned. "Put you used to pull pieces of metal out of your hands all the time." The nun-chuck wielding turtle stated.

"Well Mikey, the bits and pieces of metal I pulled out of my hands don't send a thin shield of lead from underneath my skin. That's why it hurt so much and the fact there was so much blood. Taking the 'suit' off me also caused pretty much every piece of skin on my arm to come off as well." Donatello explained, eyes still squinting in pain.

"So we can't get the metal off of you?" Leo asked.

"Not on the same day, I'll die from blood loss. And plus I don't think there is any other way to get the other pieces off, they're not put in like a puzzle."

"So we take ya back to Leatherhead?" Raph asked. Donnie shook his head.

"Then what other way?" April asked. Donnie looked into her eyes, full of pain and fear.

"I have to go through the process again, only in reverse."

"Donnie no!" April said.

"I don't hear any other ideas!"

"This is the first and possibly last time I'll get to say this but, are you crazy!" The red masked brother said.

"You could have dyed the last time." Leo said.

"What are we arguing about here?" The littlest brother asked.

"Not now Mikey!" Everyone in the room excluding Mikey screamed.

"Look I know what could happened, I was the one it happened too! But this is the only thing any of us can think of right now." Donatello said.

"Yeah Donnie, and what makes you think that once you get back on that table, that thing won't kill you?" The eldest asked, pushing his way through the others.

"I don't, but it's the only plan we got right now." Donnie said standing up from his bed.

"No plan is safer than having this plan." The brothers including April began to back up.

"Probably, but I dont want to wait months to years just to come up with something that may not work."

"And this may not work, but you're still wanting to go through with it like it doesn't matter what happens to you!"

"Im not, all I'm saying is that-"

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

"No, what in Darwin's name gave you that idea?"

"Because of the idea you came up with!"

"Guys-" Mikey tried.

"It's the best shot we got, okay Leo!" Donnie said, finally raising his voice.

"Leo-" Raph tried.

"It's the best shot to your death Donnie!" Leo said glaring at his taller brother.

"Don-" April then tried.

"It's my life Leo! You don't know what it's like to be like this! Having nightmares about what you went through, being left out and watching you guys come back from missions with more scars you left with, and losing all control over your body and being forced to hurt your only little brother, and dragging the guilt on you shoulders, unable to stop thinking about it, and every time you look at him in the eyes all you can see is fear! So yeah maybe I do want to kill myself, and you'd understand why if you went through what I did! The torture, the beatings, the electric shocks, the starvation, hypothermia and the dehydration! And all you can do it sit there on the cold stone floor with your arms **pinned** to the wall!" Donatello finally cracked. Leo along with everyone in the room stared at him with wide eyes.

"Donnie I-" Leo trying to apologise.

"Just leave it alone Leo!" He said before moving his brother out of the way and walking out of his lab, heading down the sewers to who knows where.

April and the three brothers stood there in shock. Donnie wasn't one to rant about his feelings. He never even talked about his feelings. It takes a lot to push him over the line for him to actually talk to people about them. And Leo _really_ pushed him over the line. He could see tears forming in his eyes as he screamed at his brother. Leonardo sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I'm such an idiot." The blue masked brother said.

"Should we go look for him?" Mikey asked.

"I'll talk to him?" April said "He needs to blow off steam and talk to someone." She said as she exited the room. The brothers watched her leave the room and walk through the turn slides in search for the purple masked brother.

 ** _FINALLY I FINISHED! I have been waiting a long time to make the fight between Donnie and Leo. I just felt like it needed to be done. And as you can see, I kept Donnie's normal mention of great scientists thing. So I hoped you enjoyed._**

 ** _Dont forget to poke that favorite and watch button with your claw to become a soldier of the new griffin army, to defend Apritello and FIGHT CAPRIL!_**

 ** _So until the next chapter, read my later, byyyyyyyyye!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Troubled Violet  
Chapter 17  
**

 _ **So I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, I've been wanting Donnie to fight with someone for a while, and I made it Leo, whatever, I do what I want.**_

Donatello sat in the sewers floor, eyes bloodshot and stinging from the tears. everything he said to Leo, every piece of it was the truth. Every time he looks at Mikey now, he saw horror and fear and it would cause his heart and chest to pang with guilt. He hurt is little brother and he won't accept him constantly telling him that it's okay, because it's not. If he couldn't control his own body, he shouldn't be around his family. They would be safer, that's why he was arguing with Leonardo. The longer he stays like he his, the more dangerous he can become. If they can't get it off, then he's better off dead. What point is there to be near your family when you enemy can flip an evil switch on you.

Donatello's arm began to sting again from the lack of protection. Donnie knew he shouldn't have run away, not in the condition he's in. His arm could get infected or worse. But he was so pent up with anger and guilt and sorrow, he could stand being near his family when he let it out. All Donatello could with for was to never have left the lair to go to the stupid junkyard.

But the thing that boggled Don's mind the most, was why did they want him? He isn't really the easiest to catch, because that's Mikey, always getting distracted. Or a skilled fighter like Leo, why not a person that can hold his own like Raph? No, they want Donnie... why. Was it because he was the smart one? It couldn't have been because one you're under control, you have another mind, you become a toy.

Echoing foot steps chased the thoughts away from Donatello's head. The turtle looked up from his knees to find April kneeling next to him. He hand on the metal on his 'healthy' arm. She said nothing, waiting for him to speak, or react. All Donatello did was look down and hugged April, as she allowed him to cry on his shoulder.

"Isn't now a good time to take him over? He is alone with the girl." Fishface questioned.

"Keep your legzz on, I wazz juzzt about to activate him." Baxter Stockman said as he fiddled with the buttons on the playstation looking controler.

Donnie began to get the feeling again, the feeling of nothing. The way he felt when he attacked Mikey. He opened his eye in horror as he began to lose control over himself.

"April, run." Donatello warned.

"Donnie what are you talking about?" April question shut before getting pushed back. Donnie stood up from where he sat and stared down at the surprised redhead. "Donnie what was that fo-." April began to ask but saw that his mechanical eyes wasn't glowing correctly. She finally took his advice and took off running towards the lair where she would have even numbers.

 _"You can't hide April O'Neil."_ Donnie's voice came out. But it wasn't really his, it sounded like a static buzz, as if someone was talking over a speaker. April recognized the voice.

" _Baxter Stockman_." She growled as she continued to run. She began to feel more terrified when she didn't hear footsteps off rhythm with hers. She thought Donnie was being controlled to where her foot fell along with hers. She looked behind her, but he theory seemed to be wrong, she could still see Donnie's still form from the few blocks away.

Donnie stood there, even though being told and controlled to move, he didn't budge. The thought of hurting his crush, he wouldn't allow himself to do it. Or at least he would never purposely do it. His will against the mutant fly's technology wasn't strong enough and he took off in a run after the half human half Kraang mutant.

April continued to run, nothing but pure fear was making her move. Her chest began to start to burn as she kept pushing herself to run faster, panting with each exhale of air. She checked over her shoulder to see that Donnie was gaining ground and fast. April let out a yelp of fear and turned back around just to run into someone. She flopped on the floor to stare up at the blue masked ninja.

"Leo!" April said, happy to see him.

"April what's going on, why are you running?" Leo question as he helped her up. A shuriken flew by Leonardo's head to snap his eyes to the darkness 'Donatello' was emerging from.

"He changed again." April gasped out as the turtle quickly gained ground towards them.

 ** _I won't hurt April, I won't hurt anyone._ _I won't hurt April, I won't hurt anyone. I won't hurt April, I won't hurt anyone!_**

I kept repeating to myself as I continued to move forward towards the girl I couldn't resist. There had to be a way to stop this. The signal was destroyed, or maybe just the part that Mikey would explain as if I was a toy race car. So there has to be a chip or software that Baxter hacked into. GOD knows he can do it. I felt myself pull out another shuriken and aimed it towards April. My eyes widened at what I was doing, and couldn't stop myself from doing it. At times like this I don't want to be trapped inside my mind. I watched as I ran clower and my aim became more precise. I strained to take hold of my body, just a few seconds to stop myself. I saw my brother Leo draw out his katanas. I didn't like the looks of that at all.

The Bo welding turtle continued his his quick path towards the the eldest brother and the kunoichi. Leo was prepared to fight, even though him and his brother just finished one and would hate to hurt his brother, but at the state he's in, Don wouldn't care if he hurt Leo. April watched as Leo waited to attack his brother who continued to charge the two. She stared sadly and worriedly towards Donnie.

Right when the three thought a battle was about to begin, Donatello tripped over his feet, throwing the shuriken into the sewer wall, and landing roughly onto his plastron. The pain in Donatello's arm returned with a major burning like sting. He groaned and slowly sat up, gritting his teeth from the pain, and grabbed his sensitive arm.

April gasped and dropped to her friend's side. Leo was hesitant but dropped down as well. It was weird, he just trips and he's back to normal, that doesn't make sense to him. But it didn't matter, whatever he did, it stopped him.

"Donnie, are you okay?" April asked, placing an arm on Donnie's tender shoulder. He tilted his head up to look at his sweet princess. He gave a small nod, signaling that he was okay, but Leo remained unsure. Donatello's robotic eye still flashed and glowed the red light. Leo pulled out the small knife he kept in his hand wrappings and waited for Donnie to lash out, but he didn't. April took hold of Donatello's shoulder while he held onto her forearms to steady himself. "Donnie are you sure you're okay?" April asked again. Donnie spoke while he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah umm... I-I- I think so." He said as he continued to grip his stinging arm. April smiled and tapped his arm. Leo kept his small blade hidden from the eyes of his friend and brother. April helped hoist the tall turtle to his feet. After a small wobble and a wince from his arm, he stood perfectly.

"Don, what did you do?" The leader asked as he slowly tried to hide his small blade back in his wrappings. Donatello shrugged in a reply.

"I don't know. I- I just... I didn't want to hurt anyone, I couldn't allow myself to. If I hurt April, or anyone else, I just..." Donnie closed his eyes and looked to the ground for the ending of his sentence.

"Well whatever you did Donnie, you should do that more often, maybe Baxter lost connection." Leonardo suggested.

"We're underneath satellite polls, they may have interfered." The techy turtle corrected. Leo nodded in reply and began to walk towards the lair, silently being followed by the armored turtle and the redheaded teen. The three walked in silence for who knows how long. It wasnt hours, but there was a lot of minutes waisted. Leo finally decided that she should do what he was going to do before all of this happened. Leo turned his head over his shoulder. Donnie was walked beside April with his head down staring at the floor. Leo could see the crease from his mask that he was wearing a sad expression. April wore a worried expression, her eyes shifting over to the turtle every 10 seconds. Leo took in a small breath and let it out slowly before speaking.

"Donnie." He started. Don lifted his head up hearing one of his many nicknames spoken.

"Yeah Leo?" He asked. Leo stopped walking, the other two following his movement.

"Donnie, I just wanted to apologise for what happened back in your lab." He said. Donnie's face dropped even more. If that was even possible. "I didn't know that's how you felt, and I just want to let you know I'm sorry." He said. Donnie's facial expression wasn't at all what Leo would have expected.

"None of us have anything to apologise for." Don said.

"Of course I have to apologise." Leo responded confused.

"You're trying to be a big brother and trying to keep me safe from when ever dumb ideas are said. But we're still going through with it Leo. It's the only idea we have that has a chance at working." Donatello explained calmly, no other expression in his voice.

"What!?" April cried out.

"You're still wanting to do it?" Leo said. Donnie said nothing and walked past Leo. The sword using turtle quickly grabbed his arm before he could get far.

"Leo I know the great risk I'm taking. But what use am I to you guys at this state. If I have to go by myself I will." Donnie said shrugging his arm out of his brother's grasp. April and Leo stared at amazement from what the turtle said. Something was wrong with Donnie, he wasn't acting normal. Get angry for no reason, wanting to die. Whatever is wrong with Donnie Leo didn't like it. The eldest turtle and number 5 T-shirt wearing human followed the purple masked turtle until they were at the lair. As they walked, the two didn't see the smirk Donatello was wearing, along with his glowing eye.

 _ **-Buttergriffin332**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 ** _Updates! Updates are here! Yeah yeah yeah, I took for ever, leave me alone. School started blame that useless creation. You know I hate school. Yeah school, you know the place where you learn to communicate and speak and all they say is 'No talking.'_**

 ** _But yeah, anyways, I kinda left you guys with a cliffhanger last episode, wonder how you coped with that, and here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy._** **  
**  
The three walked in silence after that. Not a word was said. The only thing heard were their breaths echoing off the walls and their foot steps. Leonardo and April stood side by side next to each other behind Donatello. They didn't feel very comfortable around him after a few minutes ago.

The turn slides finally came into view, Michelangelo and Raphael stood by them. They were waiting for them to return to go on patrol. They asked if they were going, but Donnie didn't feel up to it, but they needed someone to watch over him. Even though Splinter was a good father, he tends to go deep into meditation and it takes a little bit for him to snap out of it.

The guys said they would drop by Casey's and see if he was okay beating in a few skulls, April said she would stay behind, though Mikey volunteered, and April was still scared from current events, Don didn't need to burst into anger because Mikey did something stupid, like normal.

April can really get through to Don. She tends to do that with all the turtles. She can tell when something's eating at them, when they don't feel right. And the same thing for the guys, especially Donnie. April always hangs out with the purple mask wearing turtle that they pretty much know what's wrong by just the way they walk.

April knocked on the lab door before slowly pushing it open and entering the lab. The lab was a normal place for her, she almost knew the room like the back of her hand. Cluttered, yet messy at the same time. The open space for his projects, or just when he needs to fix the shellraiser.

Donnie wasn't in his usual spot, oh no, in fact he was on the floor, asleep. He lay on his side, shell facing her, on his now metal-less arm. April ran to his side and crouched down next to him. His eye was closed, and he genuinely was asleep. His little whistle and all. April wondered why he fell asleep on the floor when there's a bed a few feet away. She guessed the his lack of sleep got to him. She began to lightly shake him, trying to wake him up. Ike the last time she tried to wake him, he mumbled in his sleep. She smiled with a roll of her eyes and shook him harder with a tap on his shoulder.

"Donnie, if you want to sleep, how about sleeping on something comfortable." She said. He buried his head into his arm.

"This **is** comfortable." He mumbled. April giggled and shook her head. She lifted him up to a standing position and almost literally dragged him to the bed. She laid Donnie on his bed, and once he came on contact with the mattress, he was out like a light. April smiled at his sleeping form. After everything that's happened, she'd be surprised if he didn't need a nap. Getting knocked around, losing a lot of blood, running away from your brother after a fight just to get into another one with him is a lot to go through in one day.

April place a hand on his right cheek and kissed his forehead. She pulled away and withdrew he had and exited the room. The only thing she had to worry about with Donnie, was if he was serious about going without his brothers.

Once April left the room, Donnie hopped out of his bed and ran to his computer. He remembered the exact location he was at when the metal was applied onto him. But once he got there, he wasn't so sure he would remember how to get home, so he began to put the coordinates into his T-phone. Once the coordinates were done installing into his T-phone, he deleted the pages from his computer and set his shell phone to charge, who knows when he'll need to use it.

"Let's finish what we started." Baxter's voice came through Don's armor.

 ** _Sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter guys, but I honestly had no idea on what to do. I guess it's just a filler. I felt that I needed to give an update because school is an issue and it was a Saturday. OH! And by the way! If you remember, I'm going to be doing the Fridays with Griffin! Woo hoo! So yeah, send in some dares, challenges and I'll do them. Thought it'll only be pictures, I cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye that I did all of it._**

Also, dont forget to poke that favorite and watch button with your claw to become a soldier of the new griffin army, to defend Apritello and FIGHT CAPRIL!

So until the next chapter, read my later, byyyyyyyyye!

 _ **P.S-I have a youtube channel. It's called Buttergriffin332**_

 _ **channel/UC3iUH9ylpm8XBfrMB9tJWGA**_

 **Chapter 18**

 ** _Updates! Updates are here! Yeah yeah yeah, I took for ever, leave me alone. School started blame that useless creation. You know I hate school. Yeah school, you know the place where you learn to communicate and speak and all they say is 'No talking.'_**

 ** _But yeah, anyways, I kinda left you guys with a cliffhanger last episode, wonder how you coped with that, and here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy._  
**  
The three walked in silence after that. Not a word was said. The only thing heard were their breaths echoing off the walls and their foot steps. Leonardo and April stood side by side next to each other behind Donatello. They didn't feel very comfortable around him after a few minutes ago.

The turn slides finally came into view, Michelangelo and Raphael stood by them. They were waiting for them to return to go on patrol. They asked if they were going, but Donnie didn't feel up to it, but they needed someone to watch over him. Even though Splinter was a good father, he tends to go deep into meditation and it takes a little bit for him to snap out of it.

The guys said they would drop by Casey's and see if he was okay beating in a few skulls, April said she would stay behind, though Mikey volunteered, and April was still scared from current events, Don didn't need to burst into anger because Mikey did something stupid, like normal.

April can really get through to Don. She tends to do that with all the turtles. She can tell when something's eating at them, when they don't feel right. And the same thing for the guys, especially Donnie. April always hangs out with the purple mask wearing turtle that they pretty much know what's wrong by just the way they walk.

April knocked on the lab door before slowly pushing it open and entering the lab. The lab was a normal place for her, she almost knew the room like the back of her hand. Cluttered, yet messy at the same time. The open space for his projects, or just when he needs to fix the shellraiser.

Donnie wasn't in his usual spot, oh no, in fact he was on the floor, asleep. He lay on his side, shell facing her, on his now metal-less arm. April ran to his side and crouched down next to him. His eye was closed, and he genuinely was asleep. His little whistle and all. April wondered why he fell asleep on the floor when there's a bed a few feet away. She guessed the his lack of sleep got to him. She began to lightly shake him, trying to wake him up. Ike the last time she tried to wake him, he mumbled in his sleep. She smiled with a roll of her eyes and shook him harder with a tap on his shoulder.

"Donnie, if you want to sleep, how about sleeping on something comfortable." She said. He buried his head into his arm.

"This **is** comfortable." He mumbled. April giggled and shook her head. She lifted him up to a standing position and almost literally dragged him to the bed. She laid Donnie on his bed, and once he came on contact with the mattress, he was out like a light. April smiled at his sleeping form. After everything that's happened, she'd be surprised if he didn't need a nap. Getting knocked around, losing a lot of blood, running away from your brother after a fight just to get into another one with him is a lot to go through in one day.

April place a hand on his right cheek and kissed his forehead. She pulled away and withdrew he had and exited the room. The only thing she had to worry about with Donnie, was if he was serious about going without his brothers.

Once April left the room, Donnie hopped out of his bed and ran to his computer. He remembered the exact location he was at when the metal was applied onto him. But once he got there, he wasn't so sure he would remember how to get home, so he began to put the coordinates into his T-phone. Once the coordinates were done installing into his T-phone, he deleted the pages from his computer and set his shell phone to charge, who knows when he'll need to use it.

"Let's finish what we started." Baxter's voice came through Don's armor.

 ** _Sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter guys, but I honestly had no idea on what to do. I guess it's just a filler. I felt that I needed to give an update because school is an issue and it was a Saturday. OH! And by the way! If you remember, I'm going to be doing the Fridays with Griffin! Woo hoo! So yeah, send in some dares, challenges and I'll do them. Thought it'll only be pictures, I cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye that I did all of it._**

 ** _Also,_** ** _dont forget to poke that favorite and watch button with your claw to become a soldier of the new griffin army, to defend Apritello and FIGHT CAPRIL!_**

 ** _So until the next chapter, read my later, byyyyyyyyye!_**

 _ **P.S-I have a youtube channel. It's called Buttergriffin332**_

 _ **channel/UC3iUH9ylpm8XBfrMB9tJWGA**_


End file.
